Pecadora
by TanInu
Summary: ...Epílogo... Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable.
1. Pereza

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, ya estoy de regreso. Con una nueva creación. Espero que sea de su total agrado y que dejen algunos reviews. Como ya sabrán o imaginarán, es un NaruxSaku. Me inspiré... bueno, ni yo misma sé en que me inspiré. Pero me agradó la idea. Bien, bien Ya dejando de darle vueltas al asunto, les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**-**

**Pecadora**

**-**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_-_

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

_-_

**Cáp. 1: Pereza**

El sol resplandecía en lo alto, a la mitad del cielo. Era un día hermoso, las nubes no habían hecho aparición, el astro brillaba llenando de luz la aldea, y algunas aves pequeñas sobrevolaban, dando un toque pintoresco y primaveral a las alturas. Algunos de los árboles se movían gracias a las pequeñas ventiscas, haciendo caer una que otra hoja que era llevada al instante por el viento. Una solitaria flor se soltó de uno de los árboles; danzando entre las corrientes transparentes, hasta terminar en el piso, muy cerca de una joven que caminaba lentamente por la calle. Se detuvo al ver la flor y se inclinó para recogerla. Una flor de cerezo. Sonrió mientras la admiraba en la palma de sus manos. La acomodó con mucho cuidado en sus cabellos, antes de seguir su camino sin rumbo fijo.

Estaba prácticamente de vacaciones. No habían misiones, y en la aldea no existía problema alguno. Ni en la torre de la Godaime, ni tampoco en el hospital... No pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía mucho que no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuera ella. Aprovecharía al máximo el día… Su primer día de descanso.

* * *

Pasaban ya más del medio día cuando llegó al parque. No estaba nada lleno como ella esperaba, en realidad, muy pocas personas de la villa se paseaban por allí. Tal vez por sus tan ajetreadas tareas, o simplemente por que no le veían mucha novedad al viejo parque de la aldea. Suspirando, comenzó a bajar la escalinata, buscando con la mirada un lugar en el cual tirarse y descansar un buen rato. Lo encontró en cuestión de minutos. Un árbol bastante grande y frondoso, que hacía una sombra excelente y estaba junto al poco profundo río que allí corría. Sonrió, antes de acelerar su paso para allí sentarse.

Se detuvo con tranquilidad, sintiendo el leve ambiente frío que rodeaba al árbol, posiblemente por la falta de luz solar. Le importó lo más mínimo. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol, antes de dejarse resbalar hasta que tocó le piso. Aspiró un par de veces, admirando los aromas del campo y la hierva fresca, siendo también deleitada con el sonido del río cerca de ella. Cerró los ojos, dejándose fundir por aquellas tranquilas sensaciones, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. En su mente, miles de imágenes desfilaban, la gran mayoría relacionada con sus amigos y alegres momentos. Pero otras, por el contrario, mostraban terribles batallas, lágrimas derramadas y sentimientos desesperados. Unos ojos azules aparecieron de la nada en sus recuerdos y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó…

No supo si pasaron minutos u horas, puesto que de repente sintió como su cuerpo se daba contra algo duro, inhalando también algo de polvo que le provocó una picazón en la nariz. Abrió los ojos frustrada, dándose cuenta que se había ido de lado hasta darse contra el suelo. Gruñó para sus adentros enderezándose y, al mirar al frente, notando como el brillo solar ya no era tan fuerte y cegador como antes. Parpadeó levantando la mirada, observando como el Sol ya no se encontraba precisamente donde recordaba. Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos, intuyó que serían poco después de las cinco o tal vez las seis. Suspirando nuevamente, se recargó contra el duro tronco del imponente árbol.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?. ¿Por qué tantos recuerdos y de distintos tipos? . ¿Y esos ojos? Se mordió el labio inferior. Sólo conocía a una persona que poseía unos ojos con esa profundidad y carisma. Ahogó un gemido. No era posible. ¿Por qué soñaría con ese baka? Posiblemente iba a entrar en algún tipo de pesadilla o…

-¡Aléjate de mí!—gritaba alguien corriendo de manera despavorida por el parque. Un niño para ser preciso. Un niño muy bien conocido por todos en la villa. Alguien lo perseguía con mirada fúrica.

-¡Konohamaru!—gritaba aún más fuerte que el pequeño, y no faltó mucho para que le diera alcance, terminando sobre él, antes de darle un fuerte y sonoro coscorrón. Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien de la kunoichi. ¿Por qué justamente ahora aparecía _él_?

-¡Naruto-niisan, por favor, ten piedad!—gritaba el niño pataleando y moviéndose como loco, intentando así parar los posibles golpes que vendrían por parte del aún gennin--¡Te juro que no fue mi intención decir eso!—chillaba de manera exagerada.

-¡No mientas!—exclamó el kitsune con un gruñido, mirando casi como un depredador al pequeño. Levantó el puño, dándole otra ronda de golpes, antes de quitar el pie que mantenía al niño contra el suelo. Éste, en cuanto sintió ceder la presión, se paró y corrió como un lunático, rogando a todos los Kamis para que aquel chico rubio le dejara por la paz. Jamás entendería su extraño comportamiento cuando por pura casualidad murmuraba algún tipo de comentario acerca de su compañera de equipo. Definitivamente, ese chico estaba loco, bien loco.

Unos ojos jade le miraron de lejos, y él ni en cuenta. Ni mucho menos del inconciente análisis que éstos le hacían a su cuerpo. Sakura observaba de perfil a su compañero, aún sin entender por qué no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Tal vez por lo del sueño, tal vez por que había crecido y cambiado, tal vez por las gotas de sudor que corrían por su bronceada frente tocando sensualmente sus labios, tal vez por el hecho de que el sol se ocultaba justo atrás de su escultural figura dándole un toque muy atractivo, tal vez por el hecho de que sus ojos azules la miraba fijamente… Esperen...¿¡Qué!? Parpadeó atontada, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía internamente. Lo vio parpadear igualmente confundido, antes de sonreír abiertamente y saludarla con la mano.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!—exclamaba agitando el brazo, antes de acercarse lentamente a ella. Un poco de saliva corrió por la garganta de la chica. Inspiró un poco de aire, antes de soltarlo para así, calmar el calor que se sentía.

-Eh, hola Naruto—respondió cuando ya lo tenía cerca.

-Me alegra verte—decía sentándose a su lado—Creí que estarías en el hospital—añadía mirándole aún sonriendo.

-No, Tsunade-samma me dio días libres, además de que no hay misiones¿recuerdas?—preguntaba mirándole.

-Sí, todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo dattebayo—refunfuñaba molesto, pues él lo que más quería, adoraba y anhelaba eran las misiones. La kunoichi miró su ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía muy tierno y divertido cuando hacía berrinches como niño chiquito. Algo dentro de ella se movió inquieto cuando vio como él la miraba fijamente, clavando sus orbes celestes en ella. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, buscando algo para romper el hielo.

-¿Qué pasó con Konohamaru-kun?—preguntó al fin, recordando el pasado acontecimiento.

-Oh… eso—fue todo lo que dijo, frunciendo un poco más el ceño—Nada, sólo le di una pequeña lección para que no ande diciendo cosas que no—añadió mirando al cielo.

El Sol poco a poco se fue ocultando en le horizonte. Algunas aves volaban, graznando y haciendo total contraste con el brillante astro. La chica ahogó un bostezo, aún no se había desperezado lo suficiente, cosa que su acompañante notó.

-¿Tienes sueño?—preguntó inocentemente. La kunoichi le miró entre molesta y sonrojada. No contestó, pues ante sus ojos, era de lo más obvia la respuesta. Por el contrario, el joven simplemente se resignó a escuchar el sonido de las hojas. Pasaron los minutos y este molesto silencio seguía, aumentando sus nervios. La miró de reojo. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse y…

Ahogó un gritillo, más no el leve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la sintió recargarse contra su hombro. No era necesario mirarse en un espejo para saber que, posiblemente, su rostro estaría adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas. Tragó un poco de saliva, mirándola ahora con un poco más de detenimiento. Sonrió tiernamente. Estaba dormida, al parecer, sí tenía sueño. Más del que aparentaba. Su mirada se ablandó lentamente, observándola ahora con ternura y adoración. Jamás pensó o creyó que podría estar en una situación así. Tal vez, sólo cuando ella bajaba la guardia era capaz de verla y tenerla como sólo en sus sueños observaba. La primera estrella apareció en lo alto del purpúreo cielo. Una fría ventisca pasó junto a ellos, haciéndole tiritar a ambos y crujir las hojas del árbol. Guiándose más por el instinto que por su mente, la rodeó con un brazo, brindándole calor corporal. Tarde o temprano despertaría y tendría que resignarse a recibir un golpe que posiblemente le mandaría contra el muro de los Hokages.

Sonrió observando como poco a poco las estrellas aparecían en el cielo, antes de cerrar los ojos para pensar. No notó jamás cuando la Luna comenzó a hacerse visible, ni cuando algunos gatos pasaron por allí, maullando tranquilamente. Ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de ese par de ojos esmeralda, mirándole tiernamente, acompañados por una sonrisa que mostraba cariño y algo más.

Ella nunca fue una persona perezosa, pero si podía estar así con su rubio compañero, comenzaría a cambiar un poco su forma de ser. Aumentó aún más su sonrisa, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, pegándose aún más al cuerpo que le brindaba calor y protección.

_-Naruto…__--_

El viento se llevó, el suave suspiro de la joven kunoichi…

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Jeje, ahí lo tienen. Bueno, como dije arriba: espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir, así que me despido. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capitulo.**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS)))**


	2. Soberbia

**Bueno, gracias a todos. Me he esforzado en esta continuación y sinceramente me gustó mucho. Espero que compartan la opinión. Esta es la última continuación de este fic,… de este año, obvio. Pero posiblemente continúe el primero, por que el dos salgo de viaje y regreso hasta el nueve, y no creo que puedan aguantar. Aunque no estoy muy segura. Bueno, me despido momentáneamente, nos veremos abajo. ¡Disfruten de la continuación!**

* * *

**Pecadora**

**-**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_-_

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

_-_

**Cáp. ****2: Soberbia**

Tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y se podría agregar que prácticamente echaba chispas por los ojos. Odiaba cuando esa estúpida cerda se metía en sus clases con Tsunade, o cuando le preguntaba sobre algo cuando estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Esta vez tuvo que dejar todo, puesto que de la provechosa clase, sólo pudo tomar poco menos de la mitad, gracias a no sólo esa maldita rubia, sino también por las constantes interrupciones en la habitación. No dijo nada para quejarse, como siempre, pero cuando salía, se desquitaba con la primera cosa que tenía en frente. Le parecía algo estúpido que esa kunoichi le preguntara todo. Bueno, en realidad, se sentía muy feliz de qué lo hiciera, así demostraba que era una total tonta. Infló su pecho llena de orgullo, mientras seguía caminando por la calle.

Ella siempre ha sido inteligente, las cosas las memoriza a la primera. Una alumna excelente, debía de admitir; y estaba conciente de que cualquier cosa que le pedían, siempre la hacía a la primera y bien. Ante ese pensamiento, frunció el ceño. Había una que otra cosa que no hacía muy bien, pero de todas maneras, ya había dejado de ser el molesto "estorbo". Ahora era una reconocida kunoichi. Nadie podría negar lo contrario, además…

Se detuvo frente a una estantería, mirando su reflejo. Era muy bonita, otro punto a favor a su orgullo y ego. No era perfecta, aunque luchaba por lograrlo. Sacudió su cabello con una mano, mientras guiñaba un ojo, lo que jamás notó, es que dentro el hombre tras el mostrador abría la boca y la seguía con la mirada hasta perderla. Qué chica tan más rara…

* * *

En un hondo suspiro, terminó de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, para sentarse en la cama y pensar algunas cosas. Últimamente no había salido en misión, muy por el contrario de su rubio compañero. Sí, ahora recordaba que él no se encontraba en la aldea; no sabía el lugar a donde había sido mandado, pero sí el trabajo que le habían encomendado a él, a Neji y a Kiba. Cuidar a la hija de un terrateniente de una pequeña aldea tras unas montañas, cerca del país de la Ola. ¿Cómo les estaría yendo? No deberían de tardar mucho en regresar, puesto que hacían poco más de cinco días que habían partido. Bueno, luego se daría una vuelta para ver si ya habían regresado. Ahora… tenía un buen tiempo antes de ser nuevamente llamada para ir al hospital, pero mientras, debía de buscar algo en qué entretenerse mientras tanto. 

-¿Y ahora?—se preguntaba mirando a su alrededor.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, por lo que la opción de ordenar y arreglar su cuarto estaba fuera. Se tiró en la cama, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del techo. Giró un poco la cabeza, mirando su perchero, donde un nuevo kimono se encontraba colgado. Era blanco, con adornos rosas. Su madre se lo había regalado después de que volvió de una misión hace… hace mucho tiempo. Aún estaba cubierto por una bolsa plástica que le protegía del polvo. ¿Para qué lo podría usar? Era elegante, demasiado como para salir a la calle sin ser notada. Y entonces, la iluminación pareció llegarle desde las alturas. ¡Maldita sea, cómo se le olvido! Hecha un torbellino se puso en pie y corrió hacia su calendario, observando la semana en la que se encontraba y el día… dentro de un círculo rojo. Hoy era el día que Tsunade había sido nombrada Godaime y si recordaba, iba a hacer una _"pequeña celebración"_ Miró al vestido y luego al calendario. Acababa de encontrar qué hacer durante lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Eran poco después de las seis de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba tras el muro de los Hokages, dando un tono entre naranja y rojizo al cielo. La paz parecía sólo ser quebrantada por el graznido de algunas aves que volaban hacia los árboles. Una pacífica tarde…

-¡Arg, maldición!—exclamaba una chica, jalándo con fuerza un cajón, hasta sacarlo de su lugar y ponerlo de cabeza, sacando todas las cosas que allí se encontraban guardadas, regándolas por el piso. Bueno, ese era un claro ejemplo de alguien que sabe muy bien como romper el tranquilo momento. Casi a manotazos lanzada algunas cajitas, papeles, ligas, uno que otro accesorio extraño mientras se mantenía de cuclillas, evitando que el impecable vestido se ensuciara. Una vena crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que con un grito terminó mandando la última cajita, sin encontrar lo buscado.

-¡¡Mamá!!—gritó fúrica, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un jalón--¡¡Mamá!!—gritó aún más fuerte, sacando la cabeza de su cuarto y mirando por el pasillo.

-¿¡Qué sucede, Sakura!?—gritaba alguien de la planta baja, algo asustada por el griterio.

-¿¡Dónde está mi broche que me regaló Naruto!?—gritaba más que frustrada. Ese era su broche preferido, no sólo por que se lo regaló su amigo en su cumpleaños sino que era el más bonito que tenía. Espero unos segundos y su madre no contestaba. Comenzó a tomar aire para volver a gritar cuando por fin habló.

-¡Está en mi cuarto!—respondió.

-¿¡Y qué diantres hace en tu cuarto!?—exclamó ya encaminándose hacia dicha habitación. Abrió casi de una patada, mientras se dirigía al tocador. Con la mirada buscó su ansiada cajita, hasta hallarla arriba del alhajero. Gruñó abriéndola y viendo que sí, efectivamente allí estaba su queridísimo broche. Aprovechando que estaba frente al espejo, lo sacó y poco a poco lo fue acomodando en sus cabellos. Era una flor de cerezo, sí, que ironía. Era de color rosa muy pálido, con unos pequeños adornos amarillos en el centro. Alisó un poco su cabello con las manos, cuando el broche ya estaba acomodado del lado derecho, sujetando un mechón. Regresó a su cuarto, dispuesta a terminar de arreglarse. Había perdido valiosos minutos. Se escuchó un fuerte portazo, avisando a todos los que en esa casa habitaban, que el peligro ya había pasado. O por lo menos de momento.

* * *

-¡Ya me voy!—exclamaba saliendo de su casa. Eran poco más de las ocho, y a pesar de que estuvo un buen rato planeando todo. Desde ropa hasta perfume, y con tiempo de sobra, estaba algo retrasada. Su madre se mantuvo un rato quieta, mirando la puerta. ¿A dónde demonios iría con tales pintas? Levantó una ceja más que confundida.

* * *

En la calle, a paso presuroso caminaba la kunoichi, pero no hacia la torre. La "pequeña fiesta" sería en la casa de la Godaime. Dio un giro en una esquina y vio adelante la casa. Por lo que veía y escuchaba, ya había iniciado la fiesta, las luces salían por los ventanales y se escuchaban algunas canciones. Apresuró el paso, entrando con velocidad, atravesando el jardín y entrando, puesto que la puerta se hallaba abierta. Se encontró con un grupo de varios shinobis, geenins, jounins, AMBU´s y uno que otro estudiante de la academia. Sonrió, cuando vio a la Godaime acercándose a ella.

-Sakura, pero mírate—decía mirándola de los pies a la cabeza—Te ves hermosa—la halagó.

-Gracias—respondía. Por fin las horas de arreglarse daban frutos.

El kimono blanco le hacía resaltar cada una de sus curvas, su cabello sujeto sólo con el broche, y unas zapatillas plateadas adornaban sus pies. Un fino aroma dulce la rodeaba y había puesto algo de empeño en su maquillaje. No era muy marcado, sino natural, pero cualquiera que la conociese, notaría el gran cambio.

-¡Frentuda!—gritaba Ino entre sorprendida y alegre. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

_En tu cara_, _cerda._

-Te ves muy bien—admitía mirándole. La pelirosa igualmente la miró. También estaba muy hermosa. Ella había optado por un conjunto mucho más atrevido. Una mini falda roja con una chamarra a juego y un top negro a la altura del busto, dejando ver su ombligo. Su cabello estaba suelto, cosa muy rara en ella y llevaba botas negras. Se sonrieron, antes de meterse entre la gente.

Sakura mantenía su radiante sonrisa. Se sentía casi inflada como pavo real al escuchar tantos halagos. Pero no sólo por su aspecto, sino también por su desempeño. Se sentía importante, muy importante. Inclusive más de una vez en su mente corrió el pensamiento de que era mucho paquete para un solo cuerpo. Un suspiró lleno de victoria escapó de sus labios, pero tuvo que atrapar nuevamente ese aire cuando vio entrar a Naruto. Ahogó un gemido. Oh-por-Kami…

Vestía muy distinto a como siempre lo veía. Ahora usaba un pantalón de mezclilla que resalaba más que bien su bien formado trasero. Una camisa de manga ¾ que de igual forma que el pantalón, le hacía resaltar sus músculos de brazos y torso. Usaba unos zapatos negros a juego con todo; su cabello alborotado y húmedo le daban un toque demasiado sensual, sexy y ... atrayente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo tenía casi en frente, con su típica radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!—exclamó con entusiasmo. La nombrada le miró. Era su imaginación, o el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy cálido. Tal vez por la gran cantidad de personas en una sola habitación o…--Te ves muy hermosa—le halago en rubio mirándola de manera muy "extraña" y con la voz algo ronca. Tal vez se enfermó en su misión, o eso intentaba imaginarse.

-Gra… Gracias Naruto—fue todo lo que pudo responder entre tartamudeos—Tú… también te ves bien—respondió sonriendo, apretando con fuerza su bolsa, intentando calmar los nacientes nervios que recorrían su acalorado cuerpo. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Era sólo Naruto… Un Naruto demasiado sensual para su gusto. Tragó un poco de saliva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó acercando un poco su rostro, para verla de más cerca—Te ves acalorada—decía observando sus mejillas, que a pesar del maquillaje, se veían sonrosadas.

-Sí, es sólo que… iré a tomar un poco de aire—dijo ya dándose la vuelta.

-Está bien—fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico, antes de verla perderse entre tanta gente. Estaba rara, muy rara.

* * *

-¡Baka, baka, baka, baka!—exclamaba la chica casi a punto de darse de topes contra la pared o un árbol, lo primero que se le apareciese enfrente. No entendía su extraña reacción, de hecho, le sorprendió bastante el volver a sentirla. Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Esa sensación, sólo la sentía cuando veía a Sasuke, pero nunca por Naruto. ¿Acaso…? Sus labios se separaron.

-Etto… Sakura-chan, .¿quieres un poco de agua?—preguntaba el recién llegado, observando a la chica ahí parada, con cara perpleja. De hecho, tenía poco más de dos minutos ahí mirándola, y ella parecía no haber notado su presencia. Se acercó a ella con los dos vasos--¿Sakura-chan?—volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, gracias—respondió mirándole. En su mente, su Inner parecía estar desquiciada, pero a pesar de eso, se daba ánimos para tranquilizar su recién acelerado corazón.

_Tranquila, tranquila, vamos… ¡Cálmate!_

Tomó el vaso y dio dos sorbos. Gracias al cielo que estaba frío, observó como el chico caminaba hacia un barandal y se recargaba en él, mirando hacia el jardín trasero. Estaban a unos tres metros del piso, en un desnivel que provocaba en balcón de la casa. La chica lo miró. Su ancha espalda, sus brazos donde sus músculos se mostraban bastante bien. Su mirada bajó un poco y se sonrojó, regresando sus ojos esmeraldas a sus cabellos rubios. ¿Cómo se atrevía de estar mirando a su amigo de esa manera tan descarada? Se mordió el labio, sintiendo el sabor del brillo.

-Sakura-chan . ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó el kitsune por tercera vez esa noche. Estaba volteando hacia atrás, observándola fijamente, clavando ese par de zafiros en ella. El aire no pudo pasar por sus fosas nasales obstruidas por el asombro. Abrió la boca para poder tener el preciado aire.

-Sí, no te preocupes—intentaba decir de la manera más calmada. Observó que tras el rubio, las estrellas ya se hacían visibles y más a los lejos, apenas apareciendo, una brillante luna plateada terminaba de adornar el manto nocturno. Era oficial, el mundo estaba en su contra. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, antes de acercarse a él. Se recargó en el barandal y miró al cielo. Y el chico la igualó. Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Cosa que no duró mucho.

-¡Hey, Naruto!—exclamaba Lee apareciendo de entre las personas, siendo acompañado por Ten Ten e Ino, quienes al ver lo que acababa de hacer el chico, le dieron un codazo, una de cada lado--¡Auch!—se quejó mirándolas--¿Qué hice?—preguntó confundido. Estas simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Lee?—preguntó en un suspiro, fastidiado.

-Jiraiya-san te esta buscando—fue Ten Ten la que respondió.

-Oh, en un momento voy—respondió sonriendo quedamente. El trío asintió y desapareció. Bueno, uno no tenía muchas ganas de irse, así que fue prácticamente arrastrado por las dos kunoichis. El rubio se giró, mirando a la chica. Ahora, el efecto contra atacó, haciendo que el fondo estrellado le diera un hermoso brillo celestial a la bella pelirosa. Y ella lo notó.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó.

-Eh, sí, perdón—se disculpó sonriendo, poniendo su zorruno semblante—En un momento regreso—pidió girándose, para entrar a la casa. Se quedó sola, para observar las estrellas.

Ella era bonita, inteligente, activa, determinada, obediente, carismática, divertida y todo lo que quisieran. Se consideraba una persona casi perfecta, y estaba segura de que era quien mejor hacía las cosas, en muchos aspectos claro está. Pero había una cosa que no podía negar. Hace unos momentos, se volvió débil y perdió todo conocimiento y noción de lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Y todo por culpa de ese rubio chico y sus ojos azules. Sonrió tiernamente.

Ella podía rayar en la perfección. Pero él la hacía quedar como una del montón. No podía negarlo, acababa de encontrar a alguien más perfecto que ella y eso le provocaba algo más que simple curiosidad; le provocaba ansiedad, confusión, duda, pero sobre todo eso, humildad. Se sentía tan pequeña ante él, cómo una niña frente a un gran y fuerte guerrero que protege a sus seres queridos con su vida. Suspiró…

Sí, él siempre ha sido así, y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía tan interesante y cómo no decirlo, atrayente… Bufó. Suficientes verdades, lo mejor sería despejar su mente. Aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo como para admitir a la primera que sentía algo _diferente_, por el joven kitsune. Sí, aún tenía su orgullo…

-¡Sakura-chan!—gritó el chico volviendo, con un brillo lleno de alegría y veracidad resplandeciendo en sus ojos azules. Se quedó sin palabras al notar como esos sentimientos cambiaban por cariño y ternura cuando enfocaba su mirada en ella.

A la mierda con el orgullo.

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una esplendorosa sonrisa hacia el chico. Caminó hacia él, tomándole del brazo y jalándolo hacia la casa. Esa noche era esencial para dar paso a los cambios en todos los sentidos; pero sobre todo, en ellos dos…

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Oh, creo que lloraré… jejejeje, bueno...¿y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado. Pasaré a los agradecimientos que tengo que seguir todos mis fics antes de irme y desconectarme del mundo por unos cuantos días. **

**Gracias :**

**Sunako hatake…colette hatake…Shari…****Sakurass**

**kTa…Judy-Uchiha…mai-evans…natsumi-chan**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias Nuevamente!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	3. Envidia

**Hola a todos. Bueno, aquí tengo la continuación. Me tardé por la entrada a clases, pero aquí la tienen. Espero que les guste, me despido momentáneamente, puesto que tengo que terminar mis odiosas tareas. Nos veremos en la parte de abajo, con los agradecimientos. ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

* * *

**Cáp. ****3: Envidia**

**-**

Observó con desdén a sus compañeros de equipo. Llevaban poco más de tres horas caminando sin un rumbo preciso. Estaban a mediados del verano, y el calor era abrasador. Por décima octava vez, se secó con el un paño el sudor que corría por sus sienes. Se relamió los labios, intentando que no se partiesen por la falta de líquidos. Guardó el pequeño paño en su bolsa café que se sujetaba de su cintura, antes de dirigir sus manos a la parte baja de su camisa y moverla, intentando que algo de aire se colara y relajara el fuerte calor. Se sopló un poco por el escote, sintiendo el frío aire apagando por segundos en insoportable calor. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con algo que hubiera matado a cualquiera. Su boca se secó aún más y toda su saliva pareció atorársele en la garganta, imposibilitándole el respirar. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo como, a pesar de los guantes, sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Sus ojos se dilataron casi por completo y se sintió mareada.

Una perfecta, musculosa, ancha y bronceada espalda estaba totalmente expuesta ante ella. Se sostuvo de un tubo, para no caer. Algunas gotas de sudor corrían por ella, dándole una forma muy tentable. Tomó una bocanada de aire, irguiéndose por completo y cuando estuvo a punto de posarse junto al dueño de tal obra, una camisa cubrió por completo de vista, haciéndole casi darse un golpe contra un poste. Dentro de ella, su queridísima Inner, lloraba a mares, mientras intentaba con toda su fuerza, no arrancarle la maldita camisa negra que le había impedido su vista. Gruñó acelerando el paso, poniéndose en medio de esos dos, y mirando al chico.

-¿Y eso, por qué?—preguntó intentando no reclamarle la interrupción visual.

-¿Eh?—respondió el rubio, mirándole—Perdón si te incomodé, pero el calor es mortal—respondió rascándose la cabeza.

¿Incomodarle?.¡Incomodarle!. ¡Le incomodaba que tuviera esa maldita camisa sobre su torso!. Gruñó por última vez, para comenzar a tranquilizar su respiración. Bufó mientras se cubría con la mano los rayos directos de Sol. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba uno de sus compañeros. Parpadeó confundida, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y Sai?—preguntó.

-Se detuvo haya atrás—respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia una tienda de dibujo—Dijo que compraría unas cosas, que nos fuéramos sin él—agregó volviendo su mirada hacia el frente--¿Te apetece un helado?—preguntó ilusionado, viendo una tienda cerca. La chica asintió más que entusiasmada, siguiendo con velocidad al joven que ya se había echado a correr hacia su ansiado destino.

Al traspasar la puerta una calmante, delicioso y relajante frío les golpeó en la cara, provocándoles un suspiro de deleite. Miraron como una bola de niños se apilaban cerca de los refrigeradores, observando con desesperación el refrescante postre. Iba a caminar hacia la caja, cuando en un parpadeo, el kitsune ya estaba pagando el par de helados. Maldijo internamente cuando le dio caminar hacia ella y tomarla de la muñeca, jalándole hacia los refrigeradores.

-Bueno, escoge tú primero—dijo sonriente. La chica simplemente suspiró, mirando cada uno de los botes.

-De limón—respondió mirando el helado. El hombre asintió, abriendo el aparato y comenzando a servir el helado en un cono de papel. Se lo entregó y se giró hacia el joven, escuchando el agradecimiento de la mujer.

-¿Y usted?—preguntaba mirando al chico.

-De frambuesa—dijo sonriente. Igual que la chica, el hombre sirvió y se lo entregó—Gracias—respondió dándole una lamida al helado—Kami, es la gloria…-murmuraba dándole más lamidas. La chica le miró entre divertida y enternecida, mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Una segunda ola de niños entró corriendo a la heladería, haciéndoles medio tropezar.

Al salir, los rayos les deslumbraron por completo. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza, mientras gemían abrumados. De nueva cuenta, sentían como si se encontraran en el Infierno. Murmuraron cosas in entendibles comenzando a caminar por la calle. Miraban a su alrededor, rogando por encontrar una sombra que no fuera ocupada por más gente. Y así, como un rayo divino, pudieron distinguir un techo de una pequeña casa. Apresuraron el paso, y se sentaron, aprovechando la barda baja que allí se encontraba. Suspiraron aliviados. La pelirosa bajó su mirada, dispuesta a seguir con su helado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que estaba casi totalmente derretido. El kitsune parecía igual de sorprendido, pero por el contrario, el suyo aún mantenía una forma algo extraña. Pero de que tenía más helado sólido, tenía. Ahogó un lloriqueo en su garganta, mientras terminaba de tomarse lo que quedó de su helado. Observó de reojo como el rubio lamía lo poco que quedaba del suyo. Suspiró y él lo notó.

-Toma—dijo estirando su brazo, indicándole tomar lo que quedaba del helado. La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero, es tuyo…--intentaba excusarse.

-No importa, vamos, tómalo—decía sonriendo. La chica siguió dudando—Sakura-chan, anda, cógelo—pedía tiernamente. Se mordió el labio, tomando el helado que el chico le había ofrecido. Los ojos azules centellaron.

-Gracias Naruto, pero no debías—se excusaba observándole.

-No hay problema Sakura-chan—respondía pasando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, haciendo resaltar sus bien formados músculos. Carraspeó un poco, desviando su mirada hacia el postre antes de darle unas cuantas lamidas. Estaba bueno, realmente bueno. El sabor dulce le caía de las mil y un maravillas. De reojo observó al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del poco viento frío que corría por el ambiente.

-¿No quieres un poco más?—preguntó incitándole. Era su helado, merecía disfrutarlo. Le vio abrir un ojo y observarle de reojo.

-No, tú come—pidió sonriendo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Frunció un poco el ceño, mientras volvía a lamer y succionar el helado. Ese chico era increíble. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, de hecho, casi siempre que estaba a su lado, le demostraba cosas que apoyaban completamente su opinión. Siempre tan osado y a la vez cuidadoso. Solía ser amable con todos, aunque sí solía perder la cabeza. Pero con ella, era simplemente inimaginable. Para su criterio, él era el hombre perfecto. Y aunque era del sexo opuesto, el tenía tanta envidia. Su forma de ser siempre le ha parecido interesante e inaudita. Muy pocos tenía esa veracidad y determinación como para cumplir sus más ansiados sueños. Otros, le podrían llamar terquedad. Sonrió mientras se lamía un poco los labios, limpiando lo que quedaba del helado. Hizo bolita el cono y lo lanzó a un bote de basura. Y se dedicó a mirar el cielo y de vez en cuando a su acompañante.

-¡Qué calor!—exclamó de repente, abanicándose con su mano, asustando a la pelirosa—Se antoja meterse al río—decía sonriendo.

-Sí, de hecho—respondió suspirando. Pasaron un par de segundos, se miraron y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya la tenía sujeta de una muñeca y la jalaba fuera de la sombra, corriendo hacia el río. Bajaron la pendiente corriendo, deteniéndose justo en el borde. Una que otra familia estaba sentada en las orillas, con sombrillas y los niños estaban felices nadando. La soltó para quitarse como si nada la camisa y ya estaba empezando con el botón del pantalón cuando la kunoichi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?—preguntó molesta. Aunque sólo de apariencia, puesto que por dentro, ansiaba más que nada verlo sólo en bóxers, con agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y… Sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo como sus pensamientos más el calor estaban haciendo estragos involuntarios en su cuerpo.

El kitsune se sobó con su mano el chichón recién creado, mientras miraba a su amiga con leves lágrimas en sus ojos--¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó lloriqueando—No sería muy normal que me metiera completamente vestido—refunfuñaba como niño chiquito. Sakura infló sus mejillas mientras recorría la orilla, encontrando algunas rocas salidas y caminó hacia ellas, seguida del chico. Se sentó en el borde de una que estaba dentro del río, se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies. Gimió feliz por sentir el agua, cerró los ojos disfrutando, ignorando totalmente el acontecimiento que vendría.

-¡Ah!—gritó alguien, para que después una buena cantidad de agua volara en todas direcciones, mojándola de pies a cabeza, obligándole a abrir los ojos, furiosa.

-¿¡Quién fue!?—gritó buscando a su alrededor. Una figura se distinguía bajo el agua. Abrió los ojos al distinguir el color. Amarillo… Tragó saliva justo antes de que un joven se abriera paso, saliendo de la cintura para abajo y sacudía su cabeza con fuerza, lanzando unas cuantas gotas a su alrededor.

-Jeje, perdón, Sakura-chan…-se disculpaba viéndola mojada. Aunque hubo algo que le provocó sonrojarse por completo; su blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo, sus cabellos a su rostro y las gotas escurriendo, desapareciendo bajo la ropa dejaba mucho que desear. Tragó un poco de saliva, mientras se bajaba casi por completo, dejando fuera del agua de la nariz hacia arriba, y comenzaba a hacer burbujas.

-Naruto no baka—respondió la kunoichi sacudiendo un poco su falda y moviendo su cabello. Bueno, al menos ya no sentía tanto calor. Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio que se medio escondía en el agua. Se miró a sí misma y luego a él. ¿Qué mas daba? Ya estaba mojada. Se puso de pie y tronó sus nudillos, provocando una reacción inmediata en el chico, quien se paró de golpe y comenzó a retroceder.

-Espera, Sakura-chan, no quise hacerlo apropósito, por favor, no…--rogaba caminando hacia atrás, observando como ella caminaba por las piedras, acercándose cada vez más a él.

-¡Naruto!—gritó con fuerza, antes de lanzarse al agua, justo en frente de donde se encontraba el chico, que se había quedado paralizado. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y una cabellera rosa salió lentamente del agua. Comenzó a temblar y levanto sus brazos frente a él, preparándose para usarlos como escudo.

-¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó observando como volvía a desaparecer bajo las aguas. Se sentía como una presa indefensa. Al más vivo estilo "tiburón". Observaba a su alrededor, esperando cualquier indicio que le hiciera salir corriendo. Y entonces, algo le atacó por atrás, hundiéndolo por completo bajo el agua. Pataleó luchando contra lo que fuera, logrando salir y tomar una bocanada de aire. La primera cosa que vio y oyó fue a Sakura riendo, observando su cara de espanto—Eres mala—fue todo lo que dijo, bajando la mirada e inflando las mejillas.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido—respondió sonriendo. Se puso en guardia justo cuando lo vio lanzarse sobre ella y así, dar riendo suelta a los juegos. Ahora, cualquiera podría considerarlos un par de críos inmaduros jugueteando en el río. De hecho, eso fue lo que pensaron la mayoría de la gente que les vio.

* * *

-Creo que nos pasamos—decía el kunoichi, mientras hacía lo posible por secar su cabello y ropas. Eran pasadas de las cinco y el Sol casi había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por el frío. Ahora, las calles estaban un poco más pobladas. Estornudó, llamando la atención del chico. Se talló la nariz, y observó como frente a ella aparecía una sudadera naranja. Parpadeó mirando al dueño.

-No, te vas a morir de frío—contestó negándole. Ya le había quitado su helado, no aceptaría tomar la chamarra también.

-Yo estoy bien—decía sonriendo de esa forma que convencería hasta al mismísimo diablo.

-No, ya te quite tu helado hoy, no voy a tomar la chamarra—se quejaba cruzándose de brazos. No sólo por el enojo, sino también para brindarse calor. El kitsune frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se la puso sobre los hombros--¡Naruto!—chilló molesta y estaba a punto de quitársela, cuando él usó su mejor arma. La miró como cachorro abandonado en un rincón oscuro. Su corazón dio un vuelco, abrió y cerró la boca y ese fue el indicio de que él había vuelto a ganar. Aún estaban algo lejos de la casa de la kunoichi, pero muy cerca de la de él.

-Llévatela, me la das mañana—dijo cuando se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Pero…--intentó decir.

-No pasa nada, si no me dio frío al caminar desde el río, dudo mucho que me dé al subir dos tramos de escaleras—respondió sonriendo.

-Está bien—finalizó suspirando. Él sonrió y se despidió, yéndose hacia la escalinata. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no lo distinguió más. Se giró y siguió por la calle. Ese día había sido extraño. Se acomodó mejor la chamarra, mientras seguía con su camino.

* * *

-¡Pero mira con que pintas llegas!—exclamaba una alta mujer desde la cocina--¿¡En dónde estuviste, por qué vienes tan mojada!?—preguntaba siguiendo con su regaño. Observó como su hija se dirigía a la escalera y entonces, notó algo que desentonaba con su atuendo común--¿Y esa chamarra?—preguntó observándola. Se le hacía familiar, muy familiar. Suspiró de manera resignada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ya le preguntaría en otro momento, pero eso sí, el pequeño detalle le había sacado de lugar. ¿Acaso su hija y Naruto...?. ¡Oh por Kami!

* * *

-Mou, pero qué día—se decía al salir de la ducha, ya vestida con su pijama y con una toalla enredada en su cabeza. Miró la sudadera que estaba sobre su cama e inconcientemente la tomó y observó. Se sentó en su cama, mientras seguí con la prenda en sus manos.

-Naruto…--murmuró acercándola y aspirando el aroma que despedía. Pudo distinguir la colonia y el aroma a hombre que aturdía sus sentidos. La acercó más a su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama. De nueva cuenta, la caja de secretos y curiosidades se abría ante ella. Abrió sus ojos, observando el techo. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. El hiperactivo, divertido, alocado, frustrante y odioso niño que le ponía los nervios de punta hacía un par de años, ahora le parecía tan interesante y atrayente. Había cambiado tanto. No sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Aunque le costara admitirlo, había madurado. Y ¿a qué mujer no le gustan los hombres maduros pero a la vez tiernos? Se rió ante el pensamiento.

Ella no había cambiado tanto como él. Se había dedicado al estudiar con Tsunade-samma, mejorar sus técnicas, aprender cosas nuevas. Pero hasta ahí. Físicamente cambio, como cualquier persona, pero, existía algo que le diferenciaba mucho de Naruto. Y ese algo era lo que le hacía ver tan interesante.

Pero qué envidia le tenía…

Tan vivaracho y atrevido. Dulce y tierno. Amable y caballeroso. Rudo y calculador. Una verdadera caja de secretos. Gimió tristemente ante una descabellada idea que cruzó por su cabeza. Había otra cosa a la que le tenía más envidia que al muchacho rubio. Escondió su rostro en la sudadera mientras el maldito pensamiento seguía rondando por su cabeza, aturdiéndola.

A la cosa que más le tenía envidia era: la mujer de la que él se enamorara de verdad.

Estaba conciente, de que desde pequeños ella ha sido la dueña de su corazón, pero, entre tantos cambios.¿y si sus sentimientos también cambiaban? Sollozó ante la perspectiva. De momento era suyo, y así se quedaría para siempre. No se lo compartiría a nadie. Sí, lo admitía, era una envidiosa...¿y qué?

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Je, ahí la tienen. Bueno, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que lo tenga listo pronto. (Nota para los que leen Mi Dulce Niña: Mañana le sigo ;3 no me maten)**

**-**

**Sunako hatake…xiio-….Uzumaki-Kraden…kTa**

**Anna Lizbethe…Silvemy89**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	4. Ira

**¡Sí!.¡Ya la tengo!.¡Aleluya! Creo que me pondría a bailar, pero estoy bastante cansada. Bueno, espero que les guste. ¡Estoy de muy buen humor!.¿Saben por qué? Mi cumple es el 04 de Febrero ¡Sí! Ya voy a cumplir 16. Creo que lloraré… (todos la miran con una gotita) Bueno, este, ****dejando las serpentinas, globos, gorritos, pastel y todo mi relajo (sí, cómo no) Aquí les dejo una de las continuaciones que más trabajo me ha costado hacer. Fue mi traume emocional, por que se me mezclaba con otra que tenía que preparar para la escuela. ¡Espero que la disfruten!.¡Nos veremos abajo!**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

_-_

**Cáp. ****4: Ira**

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese día sería uno de los mejores de su vida. Se arregló un poco su cabello, dándose una última vuelta frente al espejo y guiñó un ojo a su reflejo. Sí, estaba bien. Sonriendo salió de su habitación, andando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras tarareando una canción. Su madre desde la sala le observó con la ceja alzada. Bueno, al menos ese día no abundarían los gritos; su hija estaba de buen humor. La vio servirse algo en un plato y comerlo rápidamente. A pesar de que no tenía una hora fija para ir con Tsunade, ella siempre deseaba llegar antes de las diez, pues conociendo a la vieja, comenzaban más o menos por las once y medio o doce. El sonido del tazón le hizo voltear hacia la kunoichi, que ya dejaba el plato limpio cerca del fregadero, para que se pudiera secar.

-Ya me voy, mamá—decía secándose las manos, sin quitar la radiante sonrisa.

-Cuídate Sakura—respondió ya viéndola salir. Suspiró, regresando a su tejido.

* * *

-¡Oh, Sakura!—exclamaba Shizune, observando a la joven pelirosa parada frente a la puerta de la Godaime—Temprano como siempre—agregaba mientras acomodaba mejor al pequeño cerdito entre sus brazos—Está "trabajando", ya la conoces, no hagas mucho ruido y no reaccionará mal—finalizaba viendo como ella asentía. Siempre acataba a la perfección sus consejos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, despidiéndose de la kunoichi para seguir con sus tareas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, girando la perilla de la puerta y con un leve empujón, abriéndola con cautela. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo que estaba dentro entró en su campo visual. Tsunade-samma, con dos pilas de papeles en cada lado, y ella con una pluma en mano, respondiéndolas a velocidad luz. Parpadeó, cerrando la boca. Automáticamente llevó su mirada al reloj de pared que estaba al lado de la puerta. Eran apenas las diez quince. O sea, que, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, ha visto a su sensei trabajando desde temprano. Carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención de la mujer rubia.

-Sakura, me alegra que llegaras—decía sin dejar de firmar los documentos, pero no sin antes darles una rápida leída—Lamento decirte que la clase por hoy se cancela—informaba medio mirándola—Hay demasiado trabajo hoy, lo lamento—se disculpaba regresando su mirada a los documentos.

-Este, de acuerdo—respondió aún sorprendida. Ahora tenía toda la tarde para hacer sabe Dios. Suspiró echándole una mirada a la Godaime—Entonces me retiro, para que pueda seguir con su trabajo—decía retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta. La vio asentir y murmurar algo en voz baja. Cerró la puerta, y se encaminó a las escaleras. Cuando salió de la torre, miró el cielo con nostalgia y resignación¿Qué iba a hacer todo el día?

* * *

-Intentémoslo una vez más—murmuraba Naruto, comenzando a concentrar su chakra en su mano derecha. Estaba exhausto, al límite de sus fuerzas. Y a pesar de todas las amenazas y advertencias que le habían hecho, deseaba perfeccionar la técnica lo mejor posible. Lentamente, las ondas azuladas se fueron moviendo con más sincronía, creciendo lentamente, tomando forma de una shuriken. Comenzó a jadear, sus piernas temblaban amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento. Al fin su ataque estuvo completo, sonrió preparándose para atacar. Los arbustos se movieron, alertándole de una presencia. Estaba confundido, agotado y medio ido; aún poseía la temible técnica en su mano, y se lanzó, olvidándose totalmente de sea lo que sea que se hallara entre las plantas. Una mancha rosa entró en su campo visual. Ahogó un gemido de horror, a la vez que intentaba neutralizar su propio ataque, y giraba totalmente para caer directamente contra el duro suelo. Un agujero algo profundo fue apareciendo, y una explosión hizo retumbar el piso. Su cuerpo se hallaba en el fondo, totalmente adolorido e imposibilitado de movimiento. Escuchó unos pasos y levantó un poco la mirada. Por poco y…

-¡Naruto!—gritó su compañera de equipo, estirándose para poder sujetarlo del brazo--¿Estás bien?—preguntaba cuando ya lo jalaba hacia ella. Lo tendió en el piso, observando las pequeñas heridas que inundaban su cuerpo. Gruñó clavando su mirada en la de él, que se veía cansada. Luego le regañaría, ahora debía de curarlo.

-Sí, estoy bien—respondió cuando sintió cerrar los raspones—Gracias—añadió mirándole. Los ojos jade que le respondieron, llameaban de ira. Tragó algo de saliva y comenzó a temblar. Que Kami le proteja.

-¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo, eh!?— exclamaba cuando ya lo veía más recuperado--¡Sabes que tienes rotundamente prohibido usar el Futon: Rasen Shuriken!—gritaba apretando los puños. Él estaba muy seguro que si no fuera por eso, ahora mismo le estaría golpeando--¡Podrías perder el brazo, pedazo de baka!—le regañaba queriendo tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que entendiera. Esa técnica era increíble, muy poderosa y destructiva. Pero como todo lo mencionado, era demasiado riesgosa. Estaba conciente de que no la había dominado por completo, y tal vez por eso fuera peor el resultado en su cuerpo, pero de cualesquier forma… ¡No debía de usar la maldita técnica!

-Ya, tranquila Sakura-chan, te prometo que…--intentaba excusarse, pero con lo que no contaba, era la poca paciencia y furia que recorrían a la joven mujer.

-¡No me vengas con promesas que no me vas a cumplir!—chilló acercando su rostro, sin quitar sus ojos de los de él. Le vio bajar la mirada y entonces comprendió que él posiblemente había atado uno que otro cabo, entendiendo otra cosa. Gruñó, intentando calmarse—Eres demasiado obstinado, por lo tanto no me confío de que dejarás esa técnica por la paz—explicaba respirando entrecortadamente.

El chico se movió enderezándose mejor, antes de volver a intentar—Me conocer muy bien, Sakura-chan—admitía—Pero confía en mí, sé cuando llego a mis límites—agregaba sonriendo de manera chistosa.

-Sí, aja—se quejó cruzándose de brazos, separándose un poco de él. Le vio fruncir el ceño y como sus facciones zorrunas se acrecentaban. No lo pudo contener, dejo salir una sonrisa al mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora, qué?—preguntó regresando a su forma normal, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Nada—dijo simplemente, levantándose.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se giró y le sonrió.

-¿No vienes?—preguntó aumentando su sonrisa—Estoy segura que no has desayunado nada, ven, yo invito—añadió guiñándole un ojo. El kitsune se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsado como un resorte y la siguió, posándose a su lado. Y así, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea. Ese solitario bosque comenzaba a parecer demasiado recóndito para ellos.

* * *

-Gracias, Sakura-chan—agradecía separando los palillos para poder comenzara saborear su delicioso ramen. La chica sonrió como respuesta, mientras ella igual comenzaba a comer. Y esta vez, ante su gran asombro, ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. Y él no pidió una segunda ración. ¿Qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? El hombre se acercó a la pareja con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al parecer él tampoco se la creía.

-Etto, Naruto¿no quieres más?—preguntó tomando ambos tazones.

-No gracias—respondió sonriendo. El dueño simplemente se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, antes de girarse y poner los tazones en el fregadero para poder lavarlos. El kitsune suspiró y de reojo miró a su acompañante, que le miraba asombrada--¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?—preguntó confundido.

-No, nada—respondió rápidamente, parpadeando. Sacó el dinero de su bolsa café, y pagó—Vamos—decía bajando del banco. El chico la siguió sin problemas, despidiéndose con la mano del hombre.

-¿Has sabido algo de Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan?—preguntó recordando la ausencia de su maestro.

-Mmm… creo que vuelve esta semana—respondió volteando a verle. Este al instante capto el mensaje y le miró. Se produjo una comunicación carente de palabras entre ellos. Estaban tan sumidos entre miradas y gestos, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba a ellos con lentitud. Una mirada café se posó en ambos, pasando de uno al otro, pero deteniéndose al instante en el joven. Sin dudarlo se puso frente a ellos de repente, haciéndoles reaccionar.

-Hola—dijo la extraña joven de cabellos oscuros, sonriendo tímidamente. Ambos chicos la miraron confundidos. Su rostro no se le hacía conocido—Mi nombre es Mitzuki—añadía sonriendo ampliamente—No conozco muy bien la aldea y pues…--murmuraba bajando la mirada, jugueteando con los dedos.

-¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó Sakura no muy confiada de la jovencita.

-Del país del aire—respondió mirándole.

-¿Suna?—preguntó ahora Naruto, observándole de pies a cabeza. Por sus vestimentas, ya intuía una respuesta.

-No, una aldea en las afueras—decía mirándole más e la cuenta. No se dio cuenta de la mirada esmeralda que se clavó en ella con fiereza. Ni mucho menos los inusuales gruñidos que emitía aquella joven de cabellos algo extraños.

-Oh, pues bienvenida—decía Naruto sonriendo--¿Buscas algo en especial?—preguntó tranquilamente. La mirada de la joven pareció iluminarse y sonrió con entusiasmo.

-La torre de la Godaime—decía casi saltando. Sakura apretó sus puños, temblando de rabia. ¿Qué acaso no se podía hacer la idea de que la maldita torre se encontraría en medio y sería de las más grandes? Quiso prácticamente gritárselo en su cara, pero se contuvo al ver que el chico movía su cabeza hacia una calle y comenzaba a caminar.

-Sígueme, te llevaré—decía sonriendo. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia. Y él pareció sentir el inminente peligro, se volteó con lentitud al sentir el cambio en la atmósfera. Escuchó el gemido se temor de la nueva chica y luego, unos ojos jade brillando con fuerza y como un aura roja rodeaba a la kunoichi. Ahogó un grito de terror, mientras comenzaba a excusarse, levantando sus brazos y agitándolos frente a él. También podría servir como defensa…

-Sakura-chan, tranquilízate¿qué te pasa?—preguntaba sumamente nervioso. No entendía su actitud.

-Na-ru-to—decía poniéndole énfasis a cada sílaba. El chico tragó una buena cantidad de saliva. Volteó a ver a Mitzuki, quien se alejaba lentamente, aterrorizaba por la mirada casi bestial de aquella joven. Con la mirada le medio indicó que siguiera el camino. El calor aumentó y regresó su mirada a su amiga. Estaba a menos de un metro de él. Irremediablemente, comenzó a orar.

-¡Por favor, Sakura-chan, tranquila, yo, yo…--intentaba, más no lograba nada—Es que, no entiendo¿Qué hice?—se arriesgó a preguntar. Vio como ella unía sus manos, tronando sus nudillos.

-¡Y todavía preguntas!—exclamó levantando su mano derecha, con el puño fuertemente sujeto. El izquierdo lo puso al frente, para darle más fuerza y destreza al golpe y al mismo tiempo mantener un perfecto equilibrio. A él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de medio esquivarlo. Fue como en su reencuentro, sólo que esta vez, la fuerza había sido multiplicada por mucho. Sintió como su cuerpo rodó, brincó y se hundió contra el duro piso. Múltiples pinchazos recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No podía pensar, todo para él era momentánea oscuridad. Sintió como alguien se acercaba y se preparó, puesto que quizá quisiera seguir golpeándole.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó de repente y él se encogió un poco. Le sintió tomarle por el cuello de su chamarra y alzarlo en vilo. Apretó los párpados, antes de mirarla de reojo. Para su gran asombro, se veía preocupada, pero sus ojos aún llameaban en ira. Abrió levemente la boca, no muy seguro de qué decir. Capaz de que empeoraba todo. Pidiendo a los Kamis, por fin respondió.

-¿Sí?—preguntó girándose hacia ella, quien aún lo tenía sujeto, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Al intentar moverse un poco, sintió una pequeña descarga de dolor en su brazo derecho. Tal vez no se había recuperado completamente desde el entrenamiento y con la caída habían renacido sus dolores. Gimió dolorido en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó de todas maneras. Sintió como sus pies lentamente hacían contacto con el piso y levantó una ceja, volteando hacia ella. Tenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo--¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó confundido.

-Naruto, gomen—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de girarse y salir corriendo, alejándose de su amigo. Este sólo pudo estirar su brazo en vano y llamarla quedamente. ¿Y ahora qué? Quería ir con ella, saber que le pasaba. Pero, en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, existía esa vocecita que le indicaba que esperara un poco a que se calmara; y echando maldiciones tuvo que obedecerla. Por su bien físico y mental. Se llevo ambas manos tras de la nuca y se echó a caminar preocupado por su querida kunoichi.

* * *

_-¿¡Que demonios me pasa!?__—_pensaba Sakura sin dejar de correr. Abrió la puerta de su casa de un tirón y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo resonar el portazo por toda la vivienda. La mujer brincó ante el ruido y miró desde la barra de la cocina. Vio a su hija correr hacia las escaleras y luego, escuchó un nuevo golpe provocado por una puerta.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?—se preguntaba saliendo de la cocina para subir. Le preocupaba su hija; ella no era de las que iba a casa a llorar. Subió silenciosamente para detenerse contra la puerta--¿Sakura?—preguntó acercando su cabeza a la puerta.

-¡Déjame sola!—gritó desde dentro. La mujer se alejó un poco. No entendía. En la mañana radiaba de alegría y ahora maldecía hasta al diablo. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Si algo sabía, era el dejar a su hija sola cuando lo pedía. Ella encontraría la respuesta a su problema. O eso esperaba…

Dentro de la habitación, la kunoichi estaba recostada en su cama, sujetando su almohada con fuerza. Le era tan extraño vivir esa situación, pero mucho más su forma de reacción. Jamás desde que tiene memoria había actuado así. Sí, le pegaba muy a menudo, pero jamás sin razón alguna. De acuerdo, bien, si tenía una razón y era esa tal Mitzuki que prácticamente le echó el ojo desde el momento en el que lo vio y él de inocente había caído en sus redes. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. O tal vez simplemente era una chica que no conocía nada en la aldea y realmente necesitaba ayuda y su amigo como es tan amable se ofreció a ayudarle. Hundió más su cabeza contra la almohada.

¡Estaba que se halaba de los cabellos!

No debió de haber perdido los estribos de esa manera. Le golpeó sin siquiera darle una verdadera razón. Simplemente se dejó llevar y...y… Ahogó un sollozo. Le había lastimado. ¡Maldita sea, se detestaba a sí misma! . ¡Estúpida, idiota! Comenzó a darse de topes contra la almohada. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así al ver al kitsune con otra? Su respuesta llegó de golpe, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente para casi brillar en su interior.

Celos…

Ella estaba celosa de que otra se fijara en él y que se lo llevara de su lado. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al pensarlo. Se había dejado llevar por completo por su "instinto" para mantenerlo junto a ella. Levantó levemente la mirada, observando por la ventana. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y pedirle una gran disculpa. Pero sobretodo, debía de aprender a mantener a raya sus sentimientos y sobretodo, no dejarse llevar por la ira. Por muy tentadora que fuera…

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Mmm… bueno. Ahí la tienen. Nos veremos la próxima semanita. ¡Se me cuidan¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me paso a los agradecimientos para que pueda seguir con mi relajo de organizar, jeje.**

**-**

**Dannya6…Farion…the crazy girl…****AniWitch**

**Paiia…Anna Lizbethe…-Mauret-**

**Sunako katake…Saku Hyuga Ishtar**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	5. Codicia

**¡Hola hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, algo cansada, llena de gis negro y… completamente fastidiada por que… ¡Voy a reprobar matemáticas! Sí, soy feliz… U.U ni yo mism****a me la creo. Bueno, de hecho no estoy de muy de caracter por el maldito examen que hizo el infeliz maestro hoy. Así que, sólo tengo ánimo para dejar este pequeño comentario y si me está escuchando en algún recóndito lugar ese hombre… ¡Se acaba de meter con algo que no podrá controlar¡Me escucha viejo de…! Ejem… bueno, dejando mi desprecio y odio al profesor y a mí misma, les dejo la continuación, que espero que les guste a pesar de haber sido hecha con la ira surcándome el pecho y un video recorriéndome la cabeza n.n. **

**¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

**Cáp. ****5: Codicia**

Despertó gracias a un sobresalto. Miró a su alrededor, completamente confundida acerca de las circunstancias. Las cortinas de su ventana se movían de manera acompasada, según como el viento les meciera. Pestañeó, saliendo de entre las suaves sábanas, para acercarse a cerrar la ventana, que según ella, cerró antes de acostarse. Cuando el seguro estuvo puesto, bajó la mirada, encontrando que en la mesa que está justo de debajo de la ventana, estaba una carta. La tomó aún confundida y la leyó rápidamente. Ahogó un grito y sacó su ropa de su armario y su mochila que usaba en misiones. ¡A buena hora le avisaban¡Desconsiderados! Gruñendo sacó su uniforme y se metió al baño echando maldiciones, asustando de por medio a su madre quien pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Pero qué forma de comenzar el día…

* * *

-Ya se ha tardado—decía la Godaime, con sus dedos entrelazados, sentada en su escritorio. Frente a ella, de pie, se encontraba en joven Uzumaki, que en cuanto recibió la carta de misión, salió como alma que persigue el diablo. A diferencia de la kunoichi, él casi siempre preparaba su mochila por las noches, puesto que nunca se sabe cuando les podría llamar. Nuevamente esa corazonada y costumbre, le habían salvado de los retrasos. Cuando soltó un nuevo suspiro, unos pasos presurosos resonaron por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando al chico quien no se esperó la cara de la joven. Parecía como si acabara de venir del mismísimo infierno.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura—dijo Tsunade, mirando de pies a cabeza a su alumna. Su cabello algo húmedo y embarañado cubría parte de su rostro, jadeaba un poco y tenía una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Iba a recriminarle su aspecto, cuando _alguien_ se le adelantó.

-¿Qué te pasó, Sakura-chan?—preguntó Naruto, algo desconcertado por las fachas que traía su amiga. Desde que la conocía, ella hacía lo posible para mantener su aspecto impecable; sobretodo antes de salir a misión.

-Nada—respondió secamente, intentando tranquilizar su respiración y aspecto. Con lo que no contó, fue que al acercarse a Naruto, este acercaría su mano a su rostro, quitando un travieso mechón que cubría parte de su ojo, poniéndolo tras de su oreja y sonreírle. Abrió levemente la boca, parpadeó y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. Y ella no fue la única que notó el lindo gesto, puesto que la Godaime igualmente se quedó anonadada, pues conocía que el chico se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo así. Pero, bueno, no preguntaría…de momento.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya has llegado Sakura, les he de explicar su misión—decía sacando un par de folder amarillos, donde se podían ver una o tal vez dos hojas—De hecho, es una demasiado simple para ustedes—añadía con desdén—Pero como ustedes dos ya han tenido bastante tiempo libre, creo que lo mejor sería sacarlos por un tiempo—decía sonriendo, entregando ambos folder—Dudo mucho que tarden más de dos o tres días en completarla…--murmuraba suspirando—Pero últimamente no ha habido misiones interesantes—finalizó, observando cómo ellos leían lo que los folder contenían.

-¿Proteger a un señor feudal?—preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Desde hacía más de tres o tal vez cuatro años que no tenían un tipo de misión así.

-¡Esto está muy fácil dattebayo!—se quejó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es lo que parece, pero lo que me tiene intrigada, es por qué solicitó ninjas de alto nivel para escoltarlo—decía la rubia—Posiblemente encuentren uno que otro problemilla, pero ustedes podrán con ello.

-¡Hai!—respondieron al unísono, aunque no muy convencidos.

* * *

La gran puerta de Konoha estaba de par en par y ellos estaban parados justo bajo ella. Revisaron sus equipos una última vez, antes de salir de la aldea, en total silencio. Iban con paso tranquilo, pues el lugar de encuentro era a menos de cinco minutos.

-Aburrido…--murmuró Naruto, llevándose ambas manos tras la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que nosotros insistimos en una misión—le recordaba la kunoichi, igualmente resignada.

Y así, siguieron con su tranquila caminata, hasta que adelante, y para su asombro, se encontraba un carruaje con finos y detallados adornos dorados. Unos veinte guardias le rodeaban y todos armados con katanas y posiblemente una que otra arma de fuego guardada en algún sitio. Levantaron un ceja, caminando. Allí estaba el señor feudal a quien proteger…

-¡Oh, ya han llegado!—exclamó alguien con voz chillona. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un hombre algo regordete sacó la cabeza, mirando a los chicos. Frunció el ceño--¡Pero si son sólo niños!—chilló señalándolos.

Esto iba a ser horrible…

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y el camino había sido de lo más sencillo. La única cosa que hizo detener el carruaje fue un blanco conejo que se atravesó por el sendero, asustando por algunos minutos a los caballos. De ahí en fuera, nada. Y los jóvenes shinobis estaban de lo más aburridos.

-Si Tsunade-baasan dijo que sería sencillo, estaba exagerando—decía nuevamente fastidiado. La chica asintió. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir un gran palacio y una buena cantidad de guardias a su alrededor. Suspiraron. ¿Dos o tres días¡Al demonio¡Sólo habían pasado horas¿¡Qué clase de misión era esa!? La empinada colina ayudó a que el carruaje se moviera más rápido y así, aumentar la frustración de ambos jóvenes.

-Creo que aquí nos vamos¿No?—preguntó Sakura, viendo como las reforzadas puertas de metal se abrían de par en par y dentro unas nuevas docenas de guardias esperaban.

Uno de los guardias escuchó y se acercó—De hecho, su misión empieza ahora—explicaba—El traer al señor era lo más sencillo, ahora deben de protegerlo a él, a su familia y pertenencias—añadía—Por lo menos hasta que regresen mañana a su territorio—finalizaba, observando la cara de ambos.

-De acuerdo—respondieron ambos al unísono. Observaron como las puertas permanecían abiertas y entraron. Esa iba a ser la tarde y noche más larga de sus vidas…

* * *

-¡Padre!—exclamó alguien desde la puerta corrediza de ese palacio. Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Una joven de su edad, al parecer, corría hacia el hombre que ya había descendido del carruaje. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras parecía sollozar. Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo, antes de observar como una mujer con un bebé en brazos también salía para recibir al hombre. Pero después de simplemente mirarlo de pies a cabeza, se encaminó hacia ellos, con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias por traer a mi esposo a salvo—dijo cordialmente, a lo que los chicos adquirieron más confianza de esa mujer. La joven adolescente también se acercó.

-Sí, gracias por traer a papá—agradecía haciendo una reverencia, pero discretamente mirando al chico con una sonrojo.

-No hay nada que agradecer-tebbayo—respondía le joven kitsune rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa—Esa es nuestra misión—agregaba observándolas. Sakura asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

-Entonces, deberían de pasar¿no pensarán pasar la noche aquí afuera, o sí?—preguntó la chica, mirándolos a ambos. Se miraron y luego a ambas.

-Pues, eso teníamos pensado—respondió Sakura.

-Pueden vigilar desde dentro, además que se hará una celebración por el regreso de mi marido, y me gustaría que estuvieran presentes—decía la mujer, meciendo al pequeño—Apropósito, me llamó Midori—agregó sonriendo—Y ella es mi hija Tsuki—la joven sonrió al ser mencionada.

-Soy Naruto—dijo el chico—Y ella es Sakura-chan—agregó sonriendo, mirando a su compañera.

-¡Midori-samma!—exclamó uno de los guardias, acercándose y haciendo una reverencia ante ella—Koen-samma pide su presencia en el comedor—agregaba mirándole.

-Gracias—respondió moviendo un poco la cabeza—Este hombre…--murmuró suspirando—Bien, entremos que parece que ya ha dado inicio la dichosa fiesta y sin nosotras—decía caminando, observando como su pequeño bebé despertaba. Fue seguida por su hija mayor y después por ambos jóvenes, quienes ya no estaban tan aburridos como antes.

* * *

(Sakura´s POV)

Todo parecía demasiado normal, y tranquilo para que fuera un misión. Pareciera como si nadie supiera que aquel importante hombre estaba en peligro mortal. Observé a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar y grabar cada mísero detalle de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero nada. Era una fiesta de bienvenida común y corriente. Suspiré y voltee hacia mi compañero, quien muy extrañamente, se había echo un gran amigo de la hija del señor feudal. Fruncí el ceño, mientras de reojo les miraba platicar con mucha calma y tranquilidad. Él reía y le miraba con esos zafiros brillantes de una forma que… Gr, maldita vieja. Bufo, cruzándose de brazos y quitar mi mirada de ese par. Vaya día, todo me ha salido mal.

(Fin Sakura´s POV)

-Baka…--murmura la kunoichi, apretando los puños sobre sus brazos.

(Naruto´s POV)

Está Molesta. Lo siento. Hago lo posible para mirarla de reojo e intentar saber el por qué de su malestar. Últimamente se ha estado comportando muy extraña y deseo saber por qué. En mi interior me exprimo el cerebro para poder dejar de conversar con Tsuki-chan, pero es demasiado parlanchina. ¡Incluso habla más que yo! Cuando ella cierra los ojos, aprovecho para mirar a mi kunoichi que para mi sorpresa, ya no se encuentra en su sitio. Parpadeó y miro a mi alrededor, buscándola con la mirada, cuando no la hallo, comienzo a llamarle, confundiendo a la joven que me acompañaba.

(Fin Naruto´s POV)

-¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó poniéndome en pie--¿Tsuki, has visto a Sakura-chan?—pregunté buscando algún indicio.

-Se fue al jardín o eso creo—dijo sin darle mucha importancia. En cambio, el joven kitsune le sonríe y con un movimiento de cabeza se aleja, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

* * *

Este era uno de los jardines del palacio. Unos cuantos árboles rodeaban un estanque con lotos blancos y en el fondo de sus aguas, algunas carpas nadaban. Un pequeño puente rojo pasaba sobre este, y justo recargado en él, se hallaba la pelirosa. Al parecer observaba los peces, pues miraba hacia abajo, pero su mente se encontraba divagando en otro lugar. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó ni sintió venir a la persona que ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando al frente.

-Ei, Sakura-chan—murmuró el rubio joven, mirándole. La vio dar un brinquito al ser mencionado su nombre y giró su cabeza hacia él, mirándole algo sorprendida.

-Oh, Naruto… no te sentí venir—dijo secamente, regresando su mirada al vacío. El levantó una ceja, sin creérsela.

-¿Qué tienes?—preguntó volteándose para recargarse de espaldas al barandal del puente de madera—Te has visto un poco distante y molesta desde que llegamos al castillo—decía recordando cada uno de sus gestos.

-No es cierto—se defendió la chica, frunciendo el ceño y desviando al mirada de él.

-Sí es verdad, en al cena ni siquiera una palabra me dijiste, sólo me mirabas, fruncías el ceño y tus ojos llameaban—explicaba suspirando—Todas esas señales me indicaban que estabas molesta—añadió metódicamente—Y posiblemente sigas molesta…

-Bff—bufó cerrando los ojos—Pero qué teoría Naruto—añadió sarcásticamente.

-Ves, estás molesta—agregó sonriendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?—preguntó intentando dar por finalizada la estúpida conversación. Aunque no midió su nivel de voz.

-Me importa mucho por que me considero tu amigo—decía bajando cada vez más el tono—Pero si tú no me ves así, pues… creo que lo entenderé—seguía, casi en susurros—Casi cinco años juntos, y sólo fuimos eso, compañeros—finalizó dando unos pasos atrás, con la mirada gacha.

Los temblores arrasaban con el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Qué había dicho? Apretó con fuerza la madera del puente. Se giró hacia él con cautela y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no comenzar a llorar. Ocultaba sus ojos de ella, pero no las marcas que corrían por sus mejillas. No lo soportó más. De nueva cuenta le había herido, y esta vez no había sido físicamente. Dio un paso hacia él y este pareció pasar saliva por su garganta. Y después, simplemente, ella le abrazó.

-Perdóname…--fue todo lo que era capaz de decirle—No quería que pensaras eso, es sólo que yo…--no sabía como explicarse. Era estúpida, comprobado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar a la única persona que se preocupaba más por ella que por sí mismo?—Eres mi amigo Naruto, de mis mejores amigos…--seguía, intentando excusarse.

_-¿Amigos?—_murmuró Naruto, para sí mismo, en un tono tan bajo que fue imposible para la kunoichi escucharle, a pesar de estar a tan corta distancia.

La chica se ciñó para contra él, esperando algún tipo de contacto. Que le abrazara como sólo él sabe hacerlo, brindándole calor y protección. Enterró su cabeza contra su pecho y las lágrimas por fin corrieron con libertad. Y fue hasta entonces, que él la abrazó. Y lo hizo de tal forma que sintió como si ya no existiera otra cosa que ellos dos y la Luna que brillaba en las alturas. Su barbilla descansó sobre su cabeza y aspiró sutilmente el aroma que sus cabellos despedían. Ella por su parte, movió un poco su cabeza para acomodarse mejor en ese protector abrazo y a la vez, captando su único y característico aroma. Bosque, río, naturaleza… a eso olía Naruto para ella.

Un viento frío pasó por allí, meciendo las ramas y haciendo crujir las hojas, pero ellos no se separaron, simplemente se abrazaron. Dándose calor y algo más…

* * *

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun—dijo la joven morena, acercándose al chico que descansaba sentado en el desnivel que daba al jardín--¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntó mirando su radiante sonrisa. El chico la miró y unos pasos sonaron cerca de ellos, haciendo a la joven voltear, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos jade, mirándola sin sentimiento alguno.

-Hola, Sakura-chan—dijo el kitsune, interrumpiendo la matanza de miradas que había iniciado la kunoichi; la mencionada volteó hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura, muy a la contrario de la cara que tenía antes. Ambos se miraron, y la otra joven sólo movía su cabeza. Mirando una vez a Naruto y luego a Sakura, repitiendo varias veces el mismo proceso.

-Buenos días Naruto—respondió después del intercambio de miradas.

-Yo, etto… los espero en el comedor—dijo Tsuki bastante confundida acerca de su comportamiento. Ambos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió en una vuelta del largo corredor. La pelirosa suspiró, sentándose junto a su amigo.

-¿Hoy acaba, cierto?—preguntó observando el cielo.

-Hai, volvemos a Konoha—respondió--¡Al fin!—exclamó sonriendo, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el piso de madera. La chica sonrió mirándolo. Sí, terminaba la aburrida misión…

* * *

-Cuídense mucho, por favor—pidió Midori, mirando a ambos jóvenes. A pesar de sólo haber interactuado con ellos por un día, había sentido algo de afecto por ellos. Ellos asintieron a la mujer y luego, de la nada, alguien brincó hacia el rubio, rodeándole por el cuello.

-¡Naruto-kun!—chilló pegándose más a un muy sorprendido y sonrojado chico--¡Te voy a extrañar!—decía abrazándolo con fuerza, muy ausente de ese par de ojos que se clavaban en ella con fiereza. El chico sonrió un poco, y la despegó con él.

-También te extrañaré, Tsuki-chan—dijo antes de alejarse un poco, poniéndose junto a una Sakura que peleaba contra sí misma para no irse contra esa y darle un golpe que…

-Etto, Sakura-chan¿nos vamos?—preguntó Naruto, tomándola por la cintura y empujarla un poco delante de él. Toda la ira se esfumó de golpe y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. El kitsune se giró para despedirse con la mano, cuando el hombre el hombre le lanzó una pequeña bolsita de cuero. La atajó sin problemas. El señor le sonrió y se despidió con la mano de ambos, que ya se alejaban lentamente del palacio.

* * *

-¿Qué era lo que te dio?—preguntó Sakura ya empezando a ver la entrada a Konoha.

-Según creo yo, una bonificación por cuidar de su familia—dijo sacando la bolsita para dársela a su compañera, quien aló el cordel, encontrando dentro unas diez o tal vez quince moneditas de oro.

-Oh…--fue todo lo que dijo.

Entraron a Konoha sin dificultad, dirigiéndose primeramente al despacho de la Godaime para darle informe de la misión y tal vez volver a reprocharle sobre ésta. La próxima vez, pensarían dos veces antes de insistir algún tipo de misión.

* * *

-No tardaron casi nada—dijo la mujer rubia, recargada sobre su mano, observándolos a ambos--¿Se divirtieron?—preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, a lo que los chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Diversión?—bufó Naruto—Si a eso llamas diversión, entonces ni te cuento de otras misiones que hemos tenido—se quejaba--¡Te morirías de un ataque!-

-Sh, cállate—le silenció la kunoichi, pero la Godaime se rió ante el comentario. Ya conocía a Naruto y comprendía cuán molesto debía de estar ante esa misión. Pero no había habido ninguna de mucho interés.

-¿Entonces no pasó nada interesante?—preguntó mirándolos con picardía. Ambos negaron, aunque sus miradas delataban algo más—Bien, entonces se pueden retirar.

-Tsunade-baasan, nos dieron esto—dijo lanzando la bolsita al escritorio.

-¿Y…?—preguntó observándolo--¿Quieres que lo saque, lo cuente y luego lo reparta entre los tres?—se quejó—Es suyo, hagan con él lo que quieran—finalizaba cono si nada. El rubio se acercó, lo tomó y regresó a su lugar—Ya pueden retirarse.

-¡Hai!—exclamaron, antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

* * *

-Está bien, serían diez para casa uno, pero…--decía Sakura sentada en una banca, con Naruto a su lado y en medio de ambos, una solitaria moneda—Queda una.

-Quédatela tú—dijo Naruto mirándola.

-No, es mejor que te la quedes tú, hiciste un mejor trabajo que yo.

-Mentirosa, no hicimos ningún tipo de trabajo, más que caminar—respondió.

-Pero…--no sabía con qué argumentos dársela.

-Es tuya—dijo tomándola con una mano, mientras que con otra sujetaba la de la kunoichi y dejaba la moneda sobre su palma.

-Naruto…

-Fin de la conversación—dijo él cruzándose de brazos. La chica frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera quejarse o regresarle la moneda, este se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Las palabras murieron en su boca—Nos veremos, Sakura-chan…--fue todo lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad, yéndose como un borrón, dejándola sola, atontada y sonrojada.

Tramposo…

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama. Faltaba poco para que su madre le llamara a cenar. En su mano estaba la dorada moneda, y ella jugueteaba con ella, pasándola de dedo en dedo. La dejó entre el índice y el de en medio para observarla. Todo había sucedido por culpa de una maldita moneda. Ella había querido que él se quedara con ella para que le diera un mejor uso, pero no, él como siempre tan lindo fue y se la dio casi a la fuerza. Suspirando la lanzó al aire para luego cacharla.

Había sido una misión bastante sencilla, aunque encontró inconvenientes, y uno que otro momento para recordar. Pero lo que más iba a atesorar, era lo que esa monedita había traído consigo. Sonriendo la metió en su alhájelo y giró la llave para cerrarlo.

Era suya, al demonio los que pensaran que era una avariciosa y que codiciaba todo. Ella tenía mucho, pero sí, existía algo que deseaba y que no estaba segura de poder obtener. Miró por la ventana, observando el cielo azul oscuro y las doradas luces centellando en la oscuridad de la noche. Sonrió…

Azul y Amarillo… ¡Lo que ella deseaba era algo azul y amarillo!

¡E iba a ser suyo, o dejaba de llamarse Sakura Haruno!

-

-

-

-

_**Conitnuará…**_

* * *

**¡Al demonio! Me tiraré del balcón, sí, ya ni escribir me sale bien. T-T Perdón por mi falta de ánimo, pero estoy que me lleva la… etto, bueno, sin comentarios. (Nee-chan, si estás leyendo esto, golpéame lo antes posible) Aquí se despide Tania y… etto… ¡Anda, mi frase para el final de este cáp. Sería: Un 1 y un 0 ¡Lo que ella deseaba era un 10! Pero no podrá conseguirlo, por que 04 es lo máximo que logrará… n.n…. ¡Yupi! Creo que me colgaré… jeje, bueno, ahora sí me despido. ¡Se cuidan! (Lamento no dejar agradecimientos, perot mi computadora se quiere morir... y el internet está que viene y se va, así que no cuento con el tiempo necesario, perdonen...)**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


	6. Gula

**¡Hola! Después de tanta espera, aquí dejo el capítulo más largo de la historia. Lo hice en dos días, para marcar uno de mis nuevos récords. Estoy feliz del resultado a pesar de haberlo iniciado con desesperación ante la dolorosa falta de computadora. Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, más que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. ¡Nos veremos abajo y espero que les agrade!**

**P.D:** A quienes hayan visto, leído Zero no Tsukaima, (El familiar de Cero, o Familiar of Zero) he escrito una historia sobre este anime. Y a los que les interese simplemente darse una vuelta y echarle una leída, se los agradecería mucho. Y si no saben absolutamente nada sobre este anime, pues, ¿podrían leerla, ver la trama y si les gusta, dejarme un comentario? Es que la verdad el foro sobre Zero está más que vacío -.-U. Bueno, si alguien puede pasarse, leerlo y dejar un comentario, se lo agradecería mucho.

**Ahora sí, la continuación...**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**-- (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

* * *

**Cáp. ****6: Gula.**

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que fueron a la dichosa misión de aburrición total. Ahora, todo, definitivamente **TODO**, estaba más que cambiado. Con una amplia sonrisa bajó de un salto de su mullida cama y corrió hacia su calendario que colgaba de una de sus paredes. Buscó rápidamente la fecha de ese día y una sonrisa aún mayor adornó su rostro cuando leyó lo que ella misma había puesto con una perfecta letra cursiva.

_Cumpleaños de Naruto._

Dio unos golpecitos al cuadro indicado y se giró, dispuesta a escoger su ropa y meterse a duchar. Ese día debía de estar radiante, y era casi una orden mental para ella; sobretodo sabiendo que alguien se lo iba a agradecer mucho. Casi de una patada abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó con velocidad al baño, cerrando con el mismo estruendo con la que entró, asustando como ya era de costumbre a su pobre madre, quien se asomó por la puerta de su habitación hacía el pasillo, con los ojos algo desorbitados ante el golpe. Ya se había acostumbrado a los escándalos y desde "ese" día el ruido, la alegría, el entusiasmo y sobretodo la energía de su hija se había multiplicado por diez. Sonrió torcidamente. ¿Eso había sido bueno o malo?

* * *

Las puertas de su armario fueron abiertas de par en par. Ella estaba parada mirando toda la ropa que ahí guardada. En ese momento sólo vestía una toalla blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo a partir del busto y le terminaba a la mitad del muslo. En su cabeza traía otra enredada, esperando así que sus cabellos se secaran un poco. Se cruzó de brazos mientras que su mirada escudriñaba muy detenidamente cada pequeña prenda que se mostraba frente a ella. Gruñó un par de veces más mientras que casi con una velocidad infrahumana sacaba un par de blusas de distintos tonos y dos faldas diferentes y se giraba para observarlas. Ahí estaban las finalistas…

-Ahora, veamos las opciones—murmuró volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y acercar su cabeza para mirarlas más de cerca.

Una era roja. En realidad no era una blusa, sino una especie de corsé con pequeños adornos negros a las orillas y, como todo corsé, se sujetaba por detrás con cordones negros. Levantó una ceja mientras miraba la otra. Por el total contrario, esta era blanca y sí parecía más una blusa, excepto por el gran escote del frente que terminaba con un pequeño broche dorado. Se mordió el labio pasando a las faldas. Éstas sí eran más parecidas, bueno, al menos en las medidas. Eran igual de largas, o sea, que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas; bueno, a la mitad del muslo. Una era de mezclilla, con un deslavado al final y la otra era negra, con un poco de vuelo al final, pero de cualesquier forma, se pegaba bien a su atributo trasero. Pasó nuevamente su mirada por ambas prendas antes de decidirse por el conjunto rojo con negro. Tomó a los "perdedores" y volvió a acomodarlos en su armario y sacar su ropa interior. Una sonrisa de complicidad adornó su rostro mientras que sacaba su nuevo conjuntó que había comprado un día antes. Casi con una risa malévola comenzó a vestirse. Su plan macabro había comenzado…

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico rubio se levantaba con pesadez. A unos dos metros de su cama se encontraba su pobre y desdichado despertador, que como cada mañana, había salido despedido por los aires gracias a su dueño. Los brillantes ojos azules del chico fueron recorriendo su departamento a la vez que se enderezaba en la cama. Miró por la ventana, notando como el sol ya había salido lo suficiente como para alumbrar por completo la ciudad. Se puso de pié y camino hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua. Caminó con pesadez y sacó un vaso de cristal de su alacena. Se sirvió el agua y regresó a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse al lado del refrigerador y ver la fecha. Levantó una ceja y regresó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Otro día como cualquiera. Estaba por sacar su ropa cuando el teléfono sonó. Refunfuñando caminó hacia él y contestó.

-¿Bueno?—preguntó algo cansado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!—chilló alguien con voz notablemente feliz y bastante fuerte; tanto que el joven tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oído para no quedar sordo.

-Gracias, Tsunade-samma—respondió algo aturdido. Parpadeó cuando analizo lo que la mujer había dicho. Oh, cierto, era su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué harás hoy?—preguntó aún muy feliz, muy contrariada al dichoso cumpleañero que más parecía que estaba en un sepelio que en su cumpleaños.

-No lo sé—murmuró masajeándose la parte alta de su tabique nasal, intentando así tranquilizarse. Un brillo inundó su cabeza y añadió rápidamente—Había quedado con Sakura-chan para salir hoy—recordó sonriendo.

-Oh, entonces esperó verte después para felicitarte como es debido—dijo muy felizmente a lo que el chico oró un poco. Si más lo recordaba, en su último cumpleaños casi perdió sus brazos y sus pulmones gracias al abrazo de la aún Godaime.

-Sí—dijo suspirando.

-Entonces te dejo para que te arregles, por que de seguro te acabo de despertar—bromeó sin saber cuanta verdad en esas palabras.

-Etto, sí, gracias—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Nos veremos, Naruto—.

-Adiós y gracias, Tsunade-samma—agradeció antes de escuchar como la comunicación se interrumpía. Suspiró colgando y regresando a su habitación. Volvió a su armario, pero ahora se puso simplemente a observar. Era su cumpleaños y lo pasaría con Sakura-chan. Tenía que verse muy bien, entonces…

Se llevó una mano al cabello, acomodándoselo un poco. Mejor primero se duchaba y ahí pensaba que podría usar. Pero eso sí, todo debía de estar perfecto. Ese debía de ser su día…

* * *

Después de un tercer giro frente al espejo, la joven kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, estaba lista para el cumpleaños de su querido rubio. Vestía el corsé rojo, su falda negra y unas sandalias negras con suela de madera. Su pelo recogido a los lados con unos broches. Se había puesto muy poco maquillaje, pero había hecho lo posible para resaltar lo necesario. Sonrió mientras se ponía perfume, tomaba su bolsa y salía, encontrándose en las escaleras a su madre, quien la vio más que sorprendida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas así vestida, jovencita?—preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Voy con Naruto—dijo sonriendo ampliamente—Hoy es su cumpleaños—añadió.

-¿Y le vas a hacer un strip-tease o qué?—preguntó nuevamente, levantando una ceja. La chica sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!—chilló--¡Mamá, cómo se te ocurre eso!—gruñó molesta.

-Bueno, es que con esa ropa que llevas—murmuró sarcásticamente--¿por lo menos llevas un suéter o algo para cubrirte un poco?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No.

-Sakura, sabes muy bien que no toda la gente es pura y casta…--advirtió.

-Lo sé, y por eso me sé defender perfectamente—respondió terminando de bajar las escaleras—Y tengo a Naruto para sobreprotegerme todo el tiempo—finalizó sonriendo, antes de salir de la casa.

-Esta niña—bufó subiendo los pocos escalones que le faltaban—Lo que hace el amor…--dijo en un suspiro, sonriendo un poco ante la felicidad de su pequeña niña.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, acaparando una que otra mirada, aunque ella no ponía la más mínima atención. Habían quedado de verse en el campo de entrenamiento para después ir a desayunar juntos a algún lugar que no fuera Ichiraku. Eso lo dejarían para la cena. Miró los árboles alzarse frente a ella y se detuvo frente a un aparador donde podía medio ver su reflejo. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie viendo y sacó su brillo labial se su bolsa para ponérselo en sus labios. Se acomodó cualquier mechón que estuviera fuera de lugar y se giró un poco, viendo su parte de atrás. Sonrió acomodándose su bolsa sobre su hombro y con su energía al máximo, entró al parque y lo buscó con la mirada. Un brillo la cegó momentáneamente, obligándola a girar su vista hacia unos árboles y entonces, lo vio. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se acaloraba por completo y una especie de ansiedad o nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Ese Adonis era suyo, por todas las de la ley que era de su propiedad.

Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante casuales, una camisa naranja muy típica de él, pero por el contrario de cualquier otra, esta era de una tela elástica, por lo tanto, se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo. Usaba unos zapatos negros brillantes. Sus cabellos al parecer húmedos y revueltos le daban ese toque sensual y salvaje que tanto adoraba y los ojos azules eran la cereza en el pastel; prácticamente sintió que hiperventilaba e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Lo vio girar su vista hacia ella y sonrió, pero entonces notó como sus ojos se abrían por completo y sus labios se separaban un poco, al parecer sorprendido. Sintió como se hinchaba de orgullo al ver que el paso uno del plan estaba completo.

-Buenos días, Naruto—dijo caminando hacia él.

-Bu…Buenos días, Sakura-chan—respondió él sin quitarle la vista de encima, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ella se detuvo frente a él, sonrió un poco y después lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!—gritaba sonriente, antes de clavar sus orbes esmeraldas en las azules de él.

-Gracias—dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo, sujetándola por la cintura.

-¡Oh cierto, tú regalo!—gimió golpeándose la frente contra el pecho de este—Como lo olvidé momentáneamente, creo que tendré que darte otro…--sugirió cambiando su mirada de consternación a una bastante provocativa. El joven kitsune la miró por unos segundos, antes de cambiar su típica mirada tierna y algo inocente, por una bastante cargada de deseo. Demasiado para el gusto de la kunoichi.

-¿Y qué me darás, hmm?—preguntó asiéndola más contra su figura.

-Se me tendrán que ocurrir algo—respondió sujetándose por la nuca del chico, antes de ponerse de puntitas y acercar sus labios tentativamente hacia él—Tal vez, con esto, me perdones…--.

-Me lo pensaré—dijo antes de terminar la distancia que los separaba y fundir sus labios con los de la chica en un apurado y bastante deseoso beso. ¿Quién lo diría? Ambos juntos, besándose en el claro de entrenamiento del viejo equipo siete, sin importarles que cualquier persona que pasara se les quedara viendo un poco. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que vio el futuro y vio esa escena, lo tomarían como un lunático. Cómo cambian las cosas con los años… o meses.

* * *

-¡Naruto!—gritó Ino corriendo hacia su amigo que iba acompañado de la pelirosa. De hecho, la chica estaba sujeta a su brazo izquierdo y con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro--¡Feliz cumpleaños!—dijo sonriendo y queriendo abrazarlo, pero su amiga estaba bien sujeta a él, impidiéndole seguir—Hey, frontuda, ¿dejas que le dé un abrazo?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Mmm… no lo sé—dijo ciñéndolo por fuerza. La rubia bufó y tomando desprevenida a la pelirosa logró alejarla de él para abrazarlo--¡Ino!—chilló apretando los puños. La joven sonrió separándose de él.

-No le hice nada, vaya exagerada, es su cumpleaños, hoy todo mundo querrá abrazarlo—la regaño entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sin mi consentimiento—agregó cruzándose de brazos. El kitsune miró a ambas chicas y suspiró mientras rodeaba a la pelirosa por la cintura para calmarla.

-Vaya novia tan más sobre protectora que te has conseguido, Naruto—dijo mirándolos a ambos y el chico sonrió bastante orgulloso.

-Si por eso la amo—admitió jalándola hacia él, pegándola por la espalda a su pecho y darle un beso en su mejilla a lo que la chica sonrió, acercando más su rostro a él.

-Bueno, como ya se están poniendo melosos, mejor lo dejos solos y regresó con mi madre—dijo la rubia retrocediendo—Nos veremos Naruto, pásatela bien—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el chico sonrió.

-Gracias, Ino—agradeció viéndola partir. Se separó de su chica y la tomó de la mano, jalándola para ir con la Godaime. Después de tantos años de desear por lo menos tomarle de la mano, ahora era toda suya. Bendito sea el día en el que se armó de valor y le pidió que fuera su novia y que ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo le contestara que sí.

Sí, en efecto, desde hace ya cinco meses que ambos son novios. Y corren rumores y apuestas de que terminarán en el altar, o eso se dice por ahí…

* * *

Al fin estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime. Se habían tardado un poco en llegar gracias q que algunos de los shinobis que pasaban o andaban por allí se detenían para felicitar al joven rubio. Entre ellos su sensei y Jiraiya, quienes estaban dentro de la habitación de la Hokage. Se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que la rubia mujer les sonriera.

-Te estaba esperando—dijo poniéndose en pie. El chico dio un paso hacia delante para separarse de su novia y recibir el abrazo de su querida Tsunade-baasan—Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho—dijo apretándolo, pero a diferencia del año pasado y para alivio del chico, midiendo su fuerza. Se separó de él para que los hombres lo felicitaran.

-Felicidades, Naruto—dijo Kakashi dándole un apretón de mano antes de darle un corto abrazo.

-¡Ya creciste muchacho!—exclamó Jiraiya abrazándolo con fuerza—Dieciocho años, suficiente para sentar cabeza y aprovechar lo que eso trae consigo…—le susurró al oído mirando de reojo a la pelirosa, a lo que el chico se sonrojó por completo.

-¡Jiraiya!—exclamó Tsunade mirándolo con reproche, puesto que gracias a su cercanía había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué?—preguntó con inocencia, separándose del chico—Pero si es la verdad…

-¡Aún está muy chico!—le recriminó acercándose.

-No es verdad, ya alcanzó la mayoría de edad y puede hacer lo que desee—dijo mirándola con victoria.

-Y tú muy dispuesto a darle ideas, ¿verdad?—lo regañó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro, con gusto—dijo sonriendo. La mujer apretó los puños y le golpeó en la nuca, hundiéndolo en el piso. Los chicos se miraron y retrocedieron un poco.

-Bueno, ¿van a desayunar juntos?—preguntó la Godaime mirándolos.

-Sí, eso teníamos planeado—respondió Sakura caminando hacia su novio, quien miraba con pena al pobre hombre.

-Entonces no los detenemos más—dijo regresando a su escritorio—Espero poder verles después—dijo guiñándoles un ojo, a lo que chica asintió, pero el joven parpadeó confundido ante el gesto.

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvo?—preguntó Naruto a la chica que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Delicioso—respondió sonriente. La mesera llegó con la cuenta y antes de que el chico tomara el papel, la joven se lo arrebató—Yo pago—dijo abriendo su bolsa.

-Pero…--dijo estirándose para quitarle la cuenta, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Es tu cumpleaños, hoy todo corre por mi cuenta—dijo guiñándole un ojo y entregándole la cuenta y el dinero a la joven que los atendió—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó empujando un poco su silla hacia atrás, a lo que el chico reaccionó con una velocidad increíble y terminó de jalar su silla y le tendió la mano, para que se levantara—Gracias—dijo sonriéndole.

-No hay de qué—respondió sonriendo.

Acomodó nuevamente la silla y salió junto a la chica. Esa tarde se la pasarían juntos, aunque posiblemente se encontrarían con uno que otro amigo de ambos que los detendría para felicitar al chico, pero eso no era problema, o eso pensaban.

* * *

-¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó totalmente desorientado. No veía nada. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una mascada que la joven había sacado de su bolso. Cuando la vio, admitía que su mente se había ido a los extremos y unió cabos que no eran. Aún seguía sonrojado por la conclusión a la que llegó. Sintió como la joven lo sujetaba con más fuerza, deteniéndolo. Movió un poco su pie, tanteando el piso y sintió algo que le impedía el paso.

-Son cuatro escalones, súbelos—dijo sujetándolo y jalándolo, indicándole el subir. Con algo de temor comenzó a subir y se detuvo en el cuarto, puesto que la chica se lo indicó. Escuchó como algo crujía y parecía jalarse hacia atrás. Algunos sonidos extraños y murmullos llegaron a sus oídos y sintió un empujón, indicándole que entrara. Se detuvo y sintió las manos de su joven kunoichi desanudar la mascada. Su vista lentamente volvió y lo primero que vio fueron sombras borrosas, luego colores y después…

-¡¡Sorpresa!!—un grito ensordecedor.

Abre los ojos totalmente desorbitado ante eso. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, senseis y conocidos, reunidos en la casa de la Godaime. Vio en la parte alta un gran cartel que dictaba: Felicidades, Naruto. Sonrió sintiendo sus ojos escocer, pero logró retener todas sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. Se giró hacia la chica, quien sonreía de lo lindo al ver que la parte dos de su plan estaba completa.

-Fue tu idea, ¿cierto?—preguntó mirándola, a lo que ella aumentó su sonrisa—Te adoro—dijo abrazándola.

-Hey, no empiecen otra vez—rogó Ino caminando hacia ellos para separarlos—Es una fiesta y vamos a celebrarla todos, luego tendrán todo el tiempo para ambos—agregó sonriendo con picardía. Se miraron totalmente sonrojados y asintieron—Pero antes, ven—dijo Ino jalándolo entre la gente hasta detenerse frente a una mesa donde se encontraba un pastel.

-¿Para mí?—preguntó aún más sorprendido.

-¡No, para el perro del vecino!—exclamó sarcásticamente—Si no lo has notado, ahí dice Na-ru-to—dijo señalando lo que decía en el pastel.

-Gracias—agradeció mientras que Sai aparecía cual fantasma con un encendedor.

-¡Ino cerda!—se quejó Sakura, empujando a Lee para abrirse paso--¡Es la segunda vez que me quitas a mi novio!—exclamó queriendo ahorcarla, a lo que los demás sueltan una carcajada.

-Es que está tan bueno—dijo abrazando al chico, quien traga saliva ante el inminente peligro. La pelirosa baja la mirada y todo el mundo da un paso hacia atrás, inclusive el cumpleañero, pero la mesa del pastel se interfiere en su escape.

-Tú…--murmuraba la joven casi irradiando chakra del Kyuubi.

-Ino, creo que te pasaste—dijo el kitsune mirando a la joven.

-¡Cerda!—gritó lanzándose sobre ella, a lo que el chico reaccionó justo para quitarse y sujetarla antes de que terminara destruyendo todo el lugar--¡Suéltame Naruto!—ordenó intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Tranquila, amor—pidió reforzando su agarre.

-¡No, o es que te gusta más esa cerda que yo!—gritó totalmente fuera de sus casillas, a lo que el chico se sorprendió y la jaló hacia él, apresándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—pregunta reprochándole—Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo—dijo con total sinceridad—Pero esta es la casa de Tsunade-baasan y estoy seguro de que no le agradará que termine en ruinas—le recordó. La chica hace un puchero y ve de reojo a la rubia.

-Si vuelve a alejarte de mi lado, la mato—advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-No me alejaré de ti, lo prometo—dijo sonriendo, mientras besa su frente.

-Ya todo aclarado, ¿podrías apagar las velas Naruto?, que ya están por derretirse por completo—pidió Sai mirando a la pareja. El chico se giró y miró el pastel, donde las velas ya estaban más debajo de la mitad. Se acercó, tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló a las dichosas velas.

-¿Qué pediste?—preguntó Sakura, recargándose en su hombro.

-Si te digo, no se va a cumplir—dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

-¿Quién quiere pastel?—preguntó Choji acercándose a la mesa con muy claras intensiones. El rubio se separó de su novia para partir el pastel antes de que todos se quedaran sin su parte gracias a su regordete amigo.

* * *

Ya eran poco después de las nueve y la fiesta seguía en su apogeo. Muchos bailaban, otros conversaban y unos que otros seguían comiendo. Entre los que se encontraban bailando, era el cumpleañero con su hermosa novia. Eran de las pocas parejas formales que estaban en la pista, puesto que muchos se habían dividido en grupos y así todos bailaban juntos. Terminando esa canción, ambos se fueron a sentar para descansar un poco. Se sentaron junto a la mesa del pastel, donde habían dejado sus rebanadas. No habían comido nada. El chico toma una y se la pasa a la pelirosa para después tomar la segunda y quedársela. Con el tenedor cortó un pequeño pedazo y se lo metió en la boca. Estaba rico, era de tres leches.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?—preguntó la kunoichi comiendo su pastel alegremente.

-Perfecta—dijo tomando otro pedazo—Gracias—dijo nuevamente mirándola.

-No hay nada que agradecer—dijo feliz. El jovne le sonrió mientras terminaba de comer su pastel, quedando nuevamente en silencio. La chica dejó el tenedor y re reojo miró al chico. Aún tenía hambre, pero aunque le pareciera extraño, no era el típico cosquilleo que le indicaba que su estómago le pedía a gritos alimento. Era algo distinto…

Se mordió el labio mientras su mirada descendía del rostro de su novio a su cuello, donde una que otra pequeña gota de sudor corría. Tragó saliva mientras llegaba a su pecho bien marcado. Clavó sus uñas sobre sus rodillas cuando descendió más, sonrojarse furiosamente y volver su mirada al rostro del chico, quien comía el último pedazo de pastel. Comenzó a jadear ante el calor interno y externo que sentía. El chico la escuchó y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?—preguntó mirándola.

-Sí, sólo que, hace mucho calor—dijo entrecortadamente. Él levantó una ceja no muy convencido pero no siguió insistiendo.

Ya entendía lo que sucedía. Tragó un poco de saliva ante la perspectiva, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente feliz y acalorada ante sus, algo subiditos de tono, pensamientos. Se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras de reojo observaba a su novio que ya se acomodado mejor en la silla, cruzando una pierna y pasar su brazo por el respaldo de la silla, abarcando también la suya. Se mordió el labio inferior para tranquilizar su alocado corazón y sus algo insanos pensamientos. El hambre que sentía no tenía nada que ver con la comida, sino hambre carnal. Deseaba a Naruto más que nada, y lo quería ahora mismo, y sólo para ella. Ese era el día, muchas veces lo habían pensado y estaba decidida a obtener lo que deseaba. Se movió un poco, recostándose en el hombro del chico. Ahora sólo faltaba decirle lo que deseaba en realidad y saber si él ilegalmente lo quería.

La peor y más coplicada parte de su alocado plan estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

* * *

Pasaban de las doce de la noche y apenas habían salido de la casa de Tsunade-samma. Estaban bastante animados y no mostraban ningún signo de cansancio. ¿Sería por las _pequeñas _cantidades de alcohol que habían ingerido durante la fiesta? Posiblemente se debería al hecho de que sus cuerpos no estaban acostumbrados a la bebida y al haber ingerido poco más de una botella de sake cada uno, estaba provocando estragos a sus cuerpos y mentes. Tal vez a eso se debían sus risas, tambaleos y uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar. Traducido a otro tipo de lenguaje, un total disparate.

-¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó Sakura sujetándose de su cuello cuando ya estaban por subir las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. El chico la sostuvo a tiempo para que no terminara de boca contra el piso. Por suerte y a pesar de que era su fiesta, se había medio medido ante la bebida. Muy por el contrario de su chica, quien parecía que había tomado por ambos.

-Creo que te llevaré a tu casa primero—decía rodeándola por la cintura para así jalarla casi a cuestas.

-¡No!—exclamó abrazándolo—Quiero irme contigo—pidió besándole la mejilla.

-Se te han subido las copas, no sabes lo que dices—dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la casa de la chica—Mañana verás que no recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste y parecerá que tu cabeza va a estallar—añadió tocando la puerta.

-¡Mentiroso!—gritó comenzando a sollozar--¡Yo me quiero ir contigo, hip!—exclamó hipando, dándole unos golpes en su pecho. El chico volvió a tocar sin ningún resultado. Miró a la chica con cara de pánico; si no abría su madre, no tendría de otra que llevarla a pasar la noche en su departamento. Tal vez en otro momento no significara nada, pero la kunoichi con altos niveles alcohólicos en su sistema, y con su fuerza inhumana serían un gran problema para su sano estado mental y físico.

-¿Está tu madre?—preguntó temeroso.

-¡Yo qué sé!—respondió mirándolo con ira. Tragó saliva mientras daba unos pasos atrás y ver que todas las luces se hallaban apagadas. No podía ser peor su suerte--¿Puedo ir contigo…?—preguntó cambiando su tono de voz, volviéndose tan tierna, inocente y terriblemente sugestiva que el chico sintió desfallecer.

-Creo que no habrá de otra—dijo girándose. La chica soltó una exclamación de júbilo mientras aún bien sujeta por el rubio, bajaban las pocas escaleras para salir hacia la calle y caminar hacia el departamento del joven kitsune.

-¡Nos divertiremos muuuucho!—gritó, haciendo sonrojar al chico y despertando a uno que otro pobre vecino.

-Shh, Sakura, por favor…--pidió mirándola, y para su hermosa suerte que ha tenido en todo el día, vio a Sai que caminaba hacia su casa—Demonios…

-¡¡Sai!!—gritó la kunoichi agitando su mano con más énfasis del necesario a la vez que el chico se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

-Sakura, Naruto—dijo caminando hacia ellos--¿Dónde van?—preguntó al ver que iban sin rumbo muy bien definido.

-¡A…!—iba a gritar la kunoichi antes de que Naruto le tapara la boca y riera con nerviosismo.

-Íbamos con Tsunade-samma, se le olvidó la mascada—inventó torpemente a lo que el moreno levantó una ceja.

-De acuerdo—dijo tranquilamente—Nos veremos mañana.

-¡Adiós!—exclamó Sakura con radiante sonrisa.

-Por poco…--murmuró el chico suspirando de alivio.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sai?—preguntó zafándose para mirarlo de frente con sus ojos esmeraldas llameando de ira. Él la miró por unos segundos y usando su poco cerebro que aún quedaba activo, estrujó une mentirilla.

-Por que estoy seguro que no querrás interrupciones—dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella, quien se sonrojó al instante. Alguien una vez le dijo que para sanar a un ebrio, debías de seguirle la corriente hasta que se tranquilizara y el sueño lo venciese. Ojala que eso pasará antes de que no pueda detenerse ni a sí mismo.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio, ambos a penas se veían, pero el chica aún tenía bien sujeta a la pelirosa para que no fuera a tropezar con lo que se fuera a atravesar en su camino o lo que sea. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras del edificio y el chico escuchó como la joven ahogaba bostezos. Se había salvado, aunque internamente y no muy bien escondido, sentía bastante decepción. De verdad deseaba pasar esa noche con su Sakura, pero, bueno, sería en otro momento y cuando ambos estuvieran totalmente cuerdos y seguros. Se detuvo en la puerta y quitó el seguro.

La puerta pareció abrirse con lentitud y la oscuridad del departamento los rodeó. Entraron lentamente y el chico llevó a la joven hacia el sillón para que se sentase.

-Espérame aquí, sacaré mi ropa para mañana y luego te dejo al habitación para ti sola para que descanses—dijo poniéndose en pie, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la nariz a la chica. Esta le vio partir hacia el cuarto y entrar, sus ojos se entrecerraron y algo comenzó a palpitar en su pecho. Sus manos temblaron y se mordió el labio. Que tentación tan más grande…

* * *

Entre una que otra maldición revolvía sus camisas que colgaban en el armario. De un gruñido jaló una y la lanzó sobre la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de hincarse para sacar un pantalón de los cajones, escuchó como la puerta parecía hacer fricción contra la alfombra y cómo la luz cedía por completo. Levantó la vista confundido y se encontró con la chica, recargada en la puerta que ya estaba cerrada.

-¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó pasando un poco de saliva por su garganta. Escuchó un "click" y una gota de sudor corrió por su sien--¿Que-Qué haces?—preguntó poniéndose de pie. La chica lo miró con sus orbes verdes relucientes, y caminó lentamente, haciendo un sensual contoneo con sus caderas. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo tomó por lo hombros y lo empujó contra la cama, quedando él sentado y ella parada en medio de sus piernas.

-Naruto…--siseó llevando sus manos hacia su cabello y acercarse lo suficiente para unir sus labios. El chico se quedó petrificado. Debía de detenerla, no quería que fuera así, no cuando uno de ellos está fuera de su juicio.

-Sakura, no estás en todos tus sentidos—dijo separándola de él—No quiero que te arrepientas y me sienta como un total depravado que se aprovechó de ti—añadió poniendo sus manos en su cintura, y mirándola.

-No—dijo con tristeza—No me arrepentiré—añadió dejando fluir sus lágrimas—Sé que esto no lo podré olvidar y también estoy conciente que esto no lo estoy haciendo por el sake que tomé—murmuró acercándose nuevamente a su rostro—Te amo Naruto, y también te deseo, no sabes cuanto—dijo con total seguridad, mientras besaba su mejilla—Por favor, no me pidas que me detenga—decía dando pequeños besos hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios—Por que no lo haré—finalizó dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

El kitsune la miró por unos segundos. Ahí, frente a él, sollozando, pidiéndole que la tomara en ese mismo momento y que lo amaba tanto como lo deseaba. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, no sabía qué decir. Una parte suya le gritaba que mandara a volar las dudas y la aceptara, pero la otra minúscula parte de su ser decía que esperara, que aún existía la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera y…

-Naruto, por favor…--rogó besándolo nuevamente. Ese fue el detonante para el chico. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y toda su razón pareció quemarse y hacerse cenizas. Abrió su boca con ímpetu, besándola con el mismo deseo que ella. La rodeó por completo y en un movimiento rápido, la puso bajo su figura. Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a acariciar las caderas de la joven, mientras que esta correspondía a los besos del kitsune. Al sentirlo bajar por su cuello con sus labios, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Lo estaba consiguiendo, su mayor anhelo lo estaba llevando a cabo. Logró olvidar a Sasuke, encontró el amor verdadero en la persona menos esperada y ahora era infinitamente feliz de entregarse totalmente a él. Y, además de eso, lo planeado con tantA precisión desde hace semanas había salido exitoso. Esa noche sería una de las que nunca podrián olvidar…

_Paso tres, listo._

_Misión cumplida…_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Qué mala soy, ¿verdad? Sí, le atinaron (aunque creo que es más que obvio) El próximo capítulo es "Lujuria" e intuirán de qué se tratará. Tendré que pensarlo mucho para que esté perfecto. Bueno, perdón por no haber dejado los comentarios la vez pasada, así que junto los del capítulo cuatro y cinco. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**-**

Saku Hyuuga Ishtar…camilagato…sunako hatake…the crazy girl

Sabakunosakura182…Anna Lizbethe…Haruhi-Haruno

Aniwitch…penny mousy…Dairen Ryuu (etc)…Jnaru

Muren…Rilka…jesybert

-

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	7. Lujuria

**Perdón por el gran retraso, pero además de que en los Lemons me tardo, se me juntaron trabajos y exámenes de todo tipo. Sin contar que sigo enferma. Bueno, estoy feliz del resultado de esta historia. No podría estar más orgullosa. No tengo mucho qué decir, así que aquí les dejo el lemon.**

**Advertencia: En el siguiente capítulo hay escenas de sexo. Por lo tanto no es recomendado para menores de edad. (Aunque estoy casi segura de que de todas maneras algunos lo van a leer xD) No me hago cargo de traumas psicológicos y no pagó sicólogos ¿entendido?**

**Ahora sí, aquí lo tienen… ¡Disfrútenlo! (xD)**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**-- (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

* * *

**Cáp. ****7: Lujuria**

**-**

Un viento frío se encargaba de mover las cortinas de la oscura habitación, brindándoles un poco de luz lunar y la frescura necesaria para el bochornoso clima que ya se había formado gracias al calor corporal que ya despedían. El silencio que había reinado por pocos segundos continuamente era interrumpido por suspiros que ambos soltaban. La chica, bajo el fornido cuerpo del rubio acariciaba su ahora desnuda espalda, arrancándole suspiros agónicos al chico, quien se mantenía besando el cuello expuesto de la kunoichi, mientras que sus manos ya se paseaban por su cintura, buscando alguna forma de quitarle la estorbosa prenda que le impedía llegar más lejos. Mordió levemente un lado del cuello, haciéndola soltar un quejido y arquear su espalda, dándole libre acceso a los cordeles que sujetaban el corsé; jaló el pequeño moño, desanudándolo por completo para así, ir tirando de uno en uno las tiras, provocando que la prenda se fuera abriendo desde abajo, haciendo mucho más posible el acceso de sus manos. Cuando llegó al final de los agarres, se separó un poco para jalar el cordón y sacarlo por completo, dejándola parcialmente expuesta. Tomó el corsé rojo de un lado y se lo quitó con rapidez, mostrando el sostén negro de encaje que protegía sus pechos. Las inquietas manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar el plano vientre de la chica, mientras que esta se retorcía, sintiendo los labios de su querido kitsune descender por su clavícula, hasta llegar a la unión de sus senos y besar levemente, pues el nuevo obstáculo no le permitía saciar sus deseos.

-Naruto…--jadeó en su oído, incitándolo más. Lo vio separarse de su cuerpo para volver a besar sus labios con desesperación. Abrió su boca para permitirse total acceso, y así, saborear enteramente el sabor de sus labios. Sus pequeñas manos se paseaban por su ancha espalda, sintiendo plenamente cada músculo bien definido, memorizándolo con su tacto. Rompió el contacto de sus bocas para poder besarlo en la mejilla y así descender por el mismo camino que él tomó en su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y dando algunos mordiscos o chupetones, deseando dejar marca de la noche que estaban viviendo. Y a la vez, como una advertencia o anuncio de que este chico ya tenía dueña, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Al llegar a sus pectorales, no pudo evitar dar algunos largos besos; sus manos que ya iban un poco más abajo, se estaban entreteniendo por completo en sus músculos abdominales, que al igual que todos los de ese bronceado cuerpo, estaban muy bien definidos. Antes de que pudiera seguir con el recorrido de su lengua, sintió como él la rodeaba por la cintura y en un rápido giro, ponerla sobre él, sentándola prácticamente sobre sus piernas, haciendo un leve roce entre sus intimidades en el momento del brusco y rápido movimiento. La pelirosa soltó un gemido, pues para ella fue más que obvio el contacto. El rubio sonrió de manera algo animal, mientras que volvía a besarla con desesperación. Era su turno de tantear el terreno con sus besos. Sus manos subieron por su espalda hasta llegar al sujetador, sintió el broche justo en medio y entre torpes y desesperados movimientos, logró zafarlo, haciendo rodar la prenda por en medio de su cuerpo, dejando a la kunoichi parcialmente desnuda ante él. Algo dentro de sí palpitó, obligándole a separarse de ella para volver a capturar parte de cuello, dándole un inesperado mordisco, haciéndola lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una exclamación de dolor mezclada con placer. Aquel grito fue el total detonante para su persona; todo su subconsciente se bloqueó por completo, dejándolo a merced de sus instintos casi animales. La apretó contra sí mismo, sintiendo completamente esas dos porciones de piel que acababa de dejar expuestas por él. Estaba cegado por el deseo y totalmente tentado a sentir a la kunoichi, probar esa parte que ya era totalmente accesible a sus labios. La tumbó sobre el colchón, quedando sobre ella, sólo sostenido por sus manos y rodillas. Sus ojos azules brillaban cargados de ansiedad al verla casi completamente desnuda bajo él. Como un cazador que ha acechado a su presa, se lanza contra ella, comenzando con suaves besos, pasando a lengüetazas y pequeños mordiscos.

-¡Naruto!—exclamó cuando su boca se posesionó de su pezón, succionándolo varias veces. Sus manos se crispaban sobre las sábanas, clavando igualmente sus uñas. Ya no sabía qué hacer con el placer que le recorría. Y el causante de esto, se encargaba de darle todo lo que deseara, puesto que con sus labios besaba uno de sus pechos y con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, logrando así multiplicar la sensación que hacía retorcer a la chica. Las finas y blancas manos de Sakura dejaron la cama para sujetarse de los rubios y sedosos cabellos del kitsune y apresarlo con más fuerza contra sí misma a la vez que arqueaba su espalda. Ya no se controlaba a sí misma. Una traviesa sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico y se separó de ella, haciendo caer su femenino cuerpo de golpe contra el colchón, dejándola totalmente acalorada, jadeando y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?—preguntó casi rozando sus labios contra su oído, provocándole cosquillas y escalofríos a la chica. Abrió sus ojos jade para mirarlo, sobre ella, con su sonrisa entre traviesa y perversa, sus ojos llameantes de deseo y su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa visión y elevar un poco su cadera, lo suficiente como para rodear al chico por la suya, usando sus piernas como agarre y así, voltear su maniobra, quedando ahora ella sobre él, sentada sobre su estómago.

-Perfectamente, cariño—respondió mientras se movía un poco sobre él, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y soltar un jadeo—Ahora, es mi turno—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. El ojiazul la miró por unos segundos antes de que ella se inclinara hacia el frente, besándolo apasionadamente, obligándolo casi a abrir plenamente su boca para saborearlo con libertad. Entre el beso pudo sentir las pequeñas manos de la kunoichi pasearse por sus abdominales, yendo más abajo, desabrochando el cinturón, le botón y entre torpes movimiento, bajar el zipper.

-Sakura…--dijo él intentando detener, más ella puso su dedo índice contra su boca, callándolo al instante, antes de bajar por el cuello con sus besos.

-Dije que era mi turno—se quejó antes de presionar sus labios con fuerza en un lado del cuello, absorbiendo la piel, dejando una marca rojiza—Y a penas estoy empezando…--agregó bajando hasta los pectorales y comenzar a usar la lengua, atrapando con sus dientes un pezón. El kitsune respondió con un jadeo a la vez que buscaba desesperadamente saciar el naciente deseo que le nublaba la mente. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacia sus caderas para buscar una manera de quitarle la minifalda. Llegó al frente y desabrochó el botón, pero la joven no daba signos de haberlo notado. Sintió como lentamente las manos de ella descendían abriéndose paso entre el pantalón y tocando el inicio de su ropa interior. Se tensó completamente y buscó alguna manera de detenerla. Intentó sentarse, más no contó con que la joven haría uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para mantenerlo tumbado sobre la cama y seguir con el recorrido de su boca sobre su tórax.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó juguetonamente mientras lo miraba deseosa.

-Sakura, esto, ¿qué haces?—respondió nerviosamente cuando una de las finas manos de ella ya se habían metido completamente bajo su ropa interior--¡Agh!—jadeó ante el contacto. Logró zafarse de ella y ponerse en pie, aunque ante esto el pantalón se deslizó hasta quedar enrollado en sus tobillos. Ella se sentó para admirar el musculoso y bien marcado cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Esos años de entrenamiento habían dado espléndidos resultados; cada músculo estaba perfectamente definido, aunque no llegaba a lo grotesco, estaba perfecto para un joven de su edad. Sus revoloteados cabellos caían sobre su rostro, intentando cubrir su mirar, más el par de zafiros brillaban preciosamente, opacando totalmente la oscuridad que su flequillo oponía. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa.

Se puso de pie para quedarse frente a él, y al igual que su pantalón, la falda se deslizó por sus delgadas piernas hasta quedar en el piso. Dio un par de zancadas para salir de ella y se pegó a él.

-Naruto…--murmuró acercándose para besarlo. Más se detuvo al notar algo fuera de lugar en él. Sus ojos azules tenían algo distinto. Un brillo rojizo, muy leve, pero allí se encontraba presente. Parpadeó anonadada antes de que sus labios fueran apresados salvajemente por los de él y empujarla hasta caer ambos sobre la cama sin dejar ni un instante de besarse. Abrió su boca para intentar inhalar aire, más esta acción fue aprovechada por él, quien introdujo su lengua buscando la de ella, invitándola casi a dar un baile, y esta aceptó gustosa. Sus alientos chocaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus cuerpos se rozaban una y otra vez, excitándolos aún más. Una rasposa mano se posicionó donde se hallaba sus bragas y sin ningún reparo, jaló de un lado bajándola hasta que salió por sus pies. Ella respondió casi de la misma manera, ya que metió sus manos bajo su bóxer, sintiendo por primera vez los glúteos del Uzumaki.

En cada milésima de segundo que usaban para cambiar de posición aprovechaban tomar el anhelado aire que les permitía seguir con su feroz beso. Él se separó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos y mostrar esos iris rojizos que ahora suplantaban a los azul cielo. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio descender nuevamente por su cuello para besarlo fieramente. Sus manos, aún dentro de los bóxer del joven, se movieron a los lados, sintiendo su cadera y deseando descender más, cosa que al chico no le pareció buena idea, ya que le dio un mordisco en la unión del hombro con el cuello.

-Animal…--dijo traviesa, sacando sus manos para sujetar el resorte y lentamente, dejar al chico en las mismas circunstancias que ella.

-Comes ansias, amor—murmuró él subiendo hasta su oído—Y eso me encanta—agregó lamiéndolo a lo que ella se movió deseosa. La amplia mano del joven descendió traviesamente, pasando por cada una de sus curvas, sintiendo su tersa piel bajo sus palmas. Al llegar a la cadera sus ojos mostrador un brillo seductor antes de que comenzara a moverse hacia su centro, deseoso se escuchar al a joven gritar y al a vez, saciar ese extraño deseo que había brotado de él. Era como si algo le gritara constantemente que poseyera a esa mujer en ese momento, que no cediera, que era suya. Su mano estaba prácticamente rozando su entrepierna y sus besos estaban nuevamente sobre sus pechos. La chica no sabía qué hacer, era demasiado para ella; los jadeos se escapaban uno tras otro. Sus manos estaban sobre la cabeza del rubio, sus ojos entrecerrados ante las oleadas de placer y sus piernas se removían inquietas en la cama. Y de golpe, sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron y soltó un grito. Dos dedos habían entrado en ella de improviso.

-¡Naruto!—gritó arqueándose al sentir las convulsiones que azotaron su cuerpo con una violencia casi inhumana. Él dejó su trabajo, levantó su cabeza para verla respirar entrecortadamente y se relamió los labios.

-Shhh—siseó mientras extrañamente lamía su mejilla y el par de dedos que tenía en la intimidad de la joven se comenzaban a mover, entrando y saliendo retóricamente, obligándola a ella a buscar aire desesperadamente. Un agudo gemido salió de sus pequeños labios, incitando más al ya cegado joven, aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que la chica cayó rendida, vencida completamente por el orgasmo arrollador que recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Escuchó como ella hacía esfuerzos por calmar su respiración y él simplemente la miró antes se subir lo suficiente para besarla brevemente en los labios.

-Te amo—dijo al separarse, recargando su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también—respondió ella mirándolo con cariño—Siempre lo hice, más nunca lo admití—agregó sonriendo.

Y con eso fue más que suficiente…

Con cuidado fue separando sus piernas un poco más hasta que su masculina figura se posicionó entre ellas. Sus manos descendieron hasta firmemente sujetarse de la cadera y así, darse el suficiente impulso para entrar lentamente en ella, teniendo el mayor cuidado en no lastimarla demasiado. Hizo una mueca ante lo estrecho de la cavidad, hasta que topó con la barrera. Ella, por su parte, se mordía constantemente le labio inferior y soltaba algunos quejidos. Se miraron por unos segundos y ella asintió, permitiéndole totalmente el acceso total. Lo sintió y escuchó inhalar aire antes de embestir con fuerza, rompiendo aquella débil barrera y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Se quedó quieto en su interior, esperando a que ella se tranquilizara y que ambos se acostumbraran a la presión ejercida en sus sexos. La sintió moverse bajo su figura y se levantó un poco con sus brazos, permitiéndole acomodarse para que buscara su comodidad. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, podía sentir como su mente se nublaba, deseaba seguir, necesitaba hacerlo, pero sabía muy en lo profundo de su ser, que debía de esperar a que su kunoichi se acostumbrara o los resultados de tan puro acto serían todo lo contrario. No pudo evitar contonear un poco su cadera, esperando que la chica se hubiera adaptado un poco y aceptara los pequeños movimientos. No sucedió nada, así que siguió con eso hasta que sintió como ella soltaba un gemido y su cuerpo se relajaba. Sonrió mientras sus manos se afirmaban más sobre sus caderas y comenzaba con las embestidas, cambiando de ritmo. Sintió como ella correspondía a sus movimientos y su poca coherencia se extinguió.

La escuchaba gemir, veía sus facciones cambiar en lapsus de placer, sus paredes contraerse contra su miembro volviéndolo loco. Estaba totalmente ido, jadeaba fuertemente, acompañando las exclamaciones de ella. Ambos nombrándose mutuamente mientras buscaban arduamente la culminación total. En una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron y fue como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera. La sintió estremecerse convulsivamente mientras gritaba su nombre, apretándolo dentro de ella, y casi obligándole a irse con ella, alcanzando al fin el éxtasis del clímax, y soltar un gruñido casi bestial al mismo tiempo que soltaba su escencia dento de ella. Sintió sus brazos flaquear y obligarlo a caer contra la chica, logrando a penas medio sostenerse para no aplastarla bajo su figura.

Respiraban entrecortadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban y sentían sus alientos entremezclarse frente a ellos. El joven, quien al parecer se había recuperado un poco antes, se quitó sobre de ella para dejarla respirar a gusto. Recostó su cabeza contra la almohada y buscó a un lado de su cama las sábanas. Al encontrarlas las aló hasta cubrirlos a ambos con ellas. Se giró hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes mirándolo tiernamente. Se acercó un poco más, hasta casi rozar su nariz y recargó su frente contra la de ella.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento—murmuró mientras su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, acercándola un poco hacia él hasta abrazarla protectoramente.

-Tal vez tan feliz como me siento yo—respondió mientras se recargaba contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Gracias—dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Por…?—preguntó sin entender muy bien.

-Todo—dijo simplemente—Este no ha sido sólo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, sino también el mejor día de mi vida—explicaba—No sabes lo que esto significó para mí—decía más ella puso su dedo índice contra sus labios.

-Cállate y bésame—ordenó presionando sus labios contra los de él. Respondió al instante y sin saber cómo, ella logro moverse hasta quedar sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntaba sorprendido.

-Aún es temprano—dijo mientras se sentaba sobre él, buscando nuevamente la unión de ambos—Y a mí se me ocurren muchas cosas para pasar la noche—añadió sonriendo sensualmente.

-Mmm, ilústrame—pidió él mientras intentaba erguirse para quedar a su altura.

-Ah, ah, ahora yo mando—gruñó ella mientras lo empujaba contra las almohadas—Tu sólo siente y disfruta—añadió mientras dejaba resbalar el miembro del kitsune dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente y gemir ante el movimiento. Observó como el chico cerraba los ojos y no pudo evitar moverse un poco hasta hacerlo jadear de placer. Sonrió perversamente antes de morderse el labio inferior. Esa noche lo haría sufrir y disfrutar de mil y un maneras; sería una velada cargada de amor, deseo, pero sobretodo, lujuria...

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Jejeje, etto… ¿Y qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gusto. (¡Sí, soy bastante pervertida y qué! ¿¡Algún problema!?) No se crean. ¡Ah! Sí, leyeron bien. Dice "continuará" por lo tanto hay un epílogo. No podía dejarlos ahí, ¿verdad?

**Agradecimientos:**

**-**

**Dairen Ryuu…Sharingan-s…-Mauret-…****Rilka**

**Muren…Miss Rotten…Sakurass**

**AniWitch…Sunako Hatake...colette Hatake**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	8. Pecadora

¡Al fin he terminado! Estoy feliz por el epílogo, aunque me tardé más de lo pensado. Bueno, ya ni modo. Capítulo final. Mar de lágrimas por parte de esta autora, pues de verdad que me encariñé con la historia. Hasta ahora (En el anime Naruto) es mi más grande orgullo. Eso es todo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencia: Un pequeño lemon (no pude resistirme ;3)

* * *

**Pecadora**

_Siete pecados. Siete tentaciones. Siete conversaciones. Siete problemas. Siete remordimientos. Siete sentimientos… Un solo responsable. _

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**-- (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan mis momentos se ocio y a los atentos lectores que les leen._

* * *

**Cáp. ****8: Pecadora**

**-**

Sintió un extraño escozor en los ojos y soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que apretaba las parpados y se movían un poco entre las suaves sábanas. Entreabrió sus ojos esmeraldas, recibiendo como primera cosa un cálido as de luz solar que se había colado de entre las cortinas. Frunció el ceño algo molesta mientras hacía lo posible de escapar de aquella luz; se pegó más contra el cuerpo que la cobijaba y cerró lo ojos, buscando volver a caer en ese sueño interrumpido. Ese increíble pensamiento, una locura imaginativa. Ella y Naruto, amándose toda la noche hasta que el alba pareció formarse tras las montañas. Sonrió soñadoramente mientras movía su rostro contra el pecho del rubio que también dormitaba. Y cuando escuchó al fin un suspiro por parte de él, abrió sus ojos y parpadeó, sin entender muy bien lo sucedido. Se enderezó un poco, mirando desconcertada su alrededor. Una habitación blanca, cortinas azules, un ropero café y sábanas blancas que cubrían su desnudez… ¿¡Su qué!? Parpadeó anonadada mientras sentía como aquella delgada tela se deslizaba un poco hasta prácticamente quedarse echa bola sobre sus piernas. Una de sus manos se movió hacia un lado, topándose contra algo cálido, duro y firme. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con el pecho descubierto del Uzumaki, su rostro apacible al dormir y sus cabellos rubios alborotados cayendo sobre su bronceada tez. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido… Su vista descendió más, hasta donde iniciaba la sábana en el cuerpo del chico; por suerte le cubría a partir de la cadera, pero por lo que podría "ver" él se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que ella. Así que… ¡No fue un sueño! ¡Bingo! Acababa de encontrar la respuesta a su dilema. Había tenido relaciones con Naruto.

-Mmm, ¿Sakura?—preguntaba un adormilado kitsune, quien a duras penas abría sus orbes azules para encontrarse con su amada kunoichi, sentada, viéndolo sonrojada. Su mirada descendió de su rostro, notando cierta parte de cuerpo de ella totalmente descubierta ante él. Abrió la boca y parpadeó anonadado. ¡Pero que bienvenida a la hora de despertarse-ttebayo! Sintió los colores subírsele hasta el rostro y soltó un jadeo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada y carraspeaba un poco para después sonreír seductoramente al girarse hacia ella. Se sentó para quedar a su altura y ella retrocedió, aún sorprendida--¿Acaso así serán todas mis mañanas al despertar, mi vida?—preguntó mientras clavaba su mirada en ella.

-Yo, este, Naruto…—intentaba decir mientras jalaba las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza--¡No me veas!—chilló enredándose por completo con la tela.

-¡Hey! Antes estabas mejor—bufó mientras intentaba sacarla de su escondite—Linda, vamos, juro que no muerdo—decía abriéndose paso entre las sábanas—Sakura, por favor—rogó cuando ya estaba por lograr ver su rostro—Mírame—rogó cuando al fin la sacó de esas telas, más ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Hizo un mohín mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella y acariciaba su rostro—Por favor…--suplicó mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Tramposo—se quejó mientras abría los ojos, aún apenada. Él sonrió mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

-Lo sé—respondió rozando sus labios—Necesitaba ver tus ojos—dijo besándola—Pero al despertar, me encontré con algo mil veces mejor—añadió perversamente a lo que ella se separó bruscamente para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Pervertido!—chilló molesta.

-Perdón, pero…--decía mientras rápidamente se posicionaba sobre ella, acorralándola contra el colchón—Es la verdad.

-Naruto…--gimió al sentir sus labios en su cuello y su cuerpo friccionándose contra el suyo. Sin darse cuenta estaban iniciando nuevamente ese juego de ardientes caricias que terminarían en un derroche total de pasión. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Ese día ninguno de los dos tenían nada que tratar respecto a Konoha, así que, ese día sería solamente de ellos dos. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban…

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura?—preguntaba Tsunade levantando su vista de los documentos que desde hacía más de tres horas había estado leyendo.

-No desde anoche—respondió Shizune con tranquilidad—No ha de tardar—añadió.

-Eso espero, necesito su ayuda en el hospital—decía suspirando. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y Kakashi entró tranquilamente--¿Qué pasa?--.

-Naruto no aparece—dijo como si nada. Ambas mujeres se miraron unos segundos antes de sonrojarse y toser convulsivamente--¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el maestro desconcertado.

-No, nada—respondió la rubia abochornada--¿Me pregunto dónde estarán?—dijo con picardía mientras volvía a leer.

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco totalmente confundido.

* * *

-Pequeña, creo que ya hemos estado acostados mucho tiempo—decía acariciando su cabello. Era cierto, pasaban de las once y ellos seguían igual—Deberíamos bañarnos—añadió mordiendo levemente su oído, provocándole escalofríos a la chica.

-Tentador—dijo mirándolo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Entonces, vamos—respondió mientras la cargaba nupcialmente sin ningún reparo, sintiendo su tersa piel contra la suya y así, sin prenda alguna, entró al baño con su preciada carga en sus brazos. Apenas se separó de ella para abrir la regadera y sentir la cálida agua mojar su cuerpo y soltar un translúcido vapor que inundo la habitación. Se giró hacia ella, pero al verla sintió nuevamente su corazón paralizarse y después golpear fuertemente su pecho. Estaba recargada contra la pared, en una pose muy seductora y sus ojos verdes lo miraban cargados de deseo. Se acercó a ella hasta apresarla por completo, estirando sus brazos hasta que sus manos chocaron contra el blanco mosaico y mantenerla a ella en medio de estas.

-¿No nos íbamos a bañar?—preguntó ella acercándose.

-Sí, pero, no hay tanta prisa—respondió volviendo a besarla. Ella sonrió entre el beso antes de abrir su boca con ímpetu y sentir la lengua del rubio abrirse paso en la cavidad. Sintió las manos de él descender por su cuerpo hasta sujetar firmemente su trasero y en un hábil movimiento, levantarla para que así, rodeara su cadera con sus piernas y hacer presión para que no se deslizara por la húmeda pared. Su erecto miembro rozaba continuamente la intimidad de la chica, haciéndolos jadear continuamente. Dejo sus labios un momento, obteniendo un gruñido por parte de ella, más fue silenciada al instante al sentir como la penetraba rápidamente, casi deslizándola por la superficie resbaladiza de la pared. Soltó un jadeo y se aferró con más fuerza a él.

-Na…-mmm-Naruto—gemía mientras comenzaba a sentir las embestidas del kitsune.

-Sakura…--respondió él completamente cegado por la pasión del momento. Sus manos que antes estaban el trasero de la joven subieron hasta rodearla por la espalda para así sostenerla mejor. Dio unas cuantas embestidas más antes de que todo se viera borroso, que el cielo y las estrellas los abrazaran al mismo tiempo hasta hacerlos gritar del placer sentido. Se quedaron así, unidos, abrazados, agitados pero complacidos totalmente. Ambas miradas de cruzaron en un mágico momento antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse en un cálido y suave beso.

Las gotas tibias del agua los cubrieron borrando toda señal del acto realizado, más jamás eliminaría aquel sentimiento que ya estaba clavado en ambos. Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron separándose para bañarse. Claro está, ayudándose mutuamente.

* * *

-Yamato-taicho—decía Sai mirando al hombre que se encontraba la lado del peliblanco sensei de sus compañeros--¿No cree que ya se demoraron demasiado?—preguntó preocupado.

-Llegarán—gruñó con los brazos cruzados mirando a ningún punto fijo del campo. Por ningún lado obtenían señales de ese par--¿Estás seguro que llegaron a salvo anoche?--.

-Eso creo, aunque Sakura se veía algo, rara—respondió burlón—Al parecer se le pasaron las copas.

-Tal vez sea la resaca—murmuró Kakashi.

-¿Y Naruto…?—preguntó Yamato.

-¿La estará cuidando?—cuestionó Sai levantando los hombros. Ambos hombres se miraron como uniendo los puntos en su cabeza, más por el contrario que la Godaime, sin llegar a una respuesta aparente.

* * *

-¿Ya estás lista?—preguntó viéndola ponerse su ropa de la noche anterior—Creo que te acompañaré a tu casa, por que esas ropas no son para andar como si nada por la aldea—añadió frunciendo el ceño—Sin contar que, ¿qué pensarían?—bufó.

-Bien, entonces hay que irnos yendo por que presiento que nos han de estar buscando—decía mientras terminaba de anudarse el corsé.

-¿Crees que tu madre diga algo?—cuestionó preocupado.

-Espero que no—respondió mordiéndose un poco su labio.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente y unos cabellos rosados se asomaron por el hueco, seguidos de un rostro preocupado. Lentamente la chica fue entrando a su casa, buscando con la mirada a su madre. Temía por la regañiza que le metería por no haber llegado en la noche. Escuchó un ruido en la sala y tragó saliva. Tenía que afrontarlo. La vio levantarse del sillón y posar su mirada sobre la de ella.

-Madre, yo—comenzaba a excusarse, más la mujer la interrumpió.

-Oh, llegaste más temprano de lo pensado—dijo sonriendo—Creí que te quedarías hasta tarde.

-¿Cómo…?—preguntó anonadada—Yo, no…

-Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?—preguntó con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-Bien—dijo sin entender—Naruto jamás se lo esperó.

-Me alegra—respondió asomándose por la ventana y viendo al chico afuera--¿Por qué no le dices que pase?—preguntó mirándola.

-Eh, sí—murmuró abriendo la puerta y pidiéndole que pasara, a lo que él comenzó a sudar frío.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto—decía comenzando a servir agua en vasos—Felicidades, espero que te hayas divertido ayer—decía dándole el vaso, a lo que el chico asintió tragando saliva. Sakura miró a su madre sin entender y se arriesgó.

-Mamá, ¿no estás molesta?—preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?—respondió volteando a verla.

-Pero si… ayer no vine a dormir—dijo sorprendida por el cambio de su madre.

-Sí—decía la mujer como si nada—Te quedaste en la casa de Ino, ¿cierto?—preguntó carismáticamente—Hablé e Ino me dijo que estabas allí, pero que ya estabas dormida, vaya memoria hija, ¿estuvo tan mal la resaca?—gruñó ahora sí molesta.

-Este, no, solamente como no te avisé…--decía sudando y a la vez agradeciendo a su amiga.

-Oh, no te preocupes, de todos modos confío plenamente en ti y en Naruto para que te cuide—respondió mirándolos a ambos. Ellos sonrieron tranquilamente ante la respuesta. Al parecer la suerte se puso de su parte esta vez. Recordatorio mental: agradecerle a la Yamanaka por el gran favor realizado.

* * *

Y desde ese día, lentamente fueron pasando los meses y su relación iba mejorando día con día. Si, de vez en cuando estaban las peleas, confusiones y choques de carácter, pero siempre terminaban arreglándose de una u otra manera. Las misiones eran otro contratiempo, ya que ahora que ambos habían alcanzado el grado jounnin, estaban mucho más ocupados. Uno en misiones y la otra metida en el hospital. Incluso habían semanas enteras que ni se veían, o si lo hacían cuando mucho se saludaban y hasta ahí. El tiempo no estaba de su lado. Pero cuando eso se acababa, no había fuerza sobre la tierra que pudiese separarlos. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Y así eran sus días de pareja, hasta que un día, la fecha esperada llegó.

La joven pelirosa se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, acomodando unos cuantos papeles que debían de ser entregados a la Godaime a más tardar ese día en la tarde. Continuamente hacía muecas de molestia pues nadie parecía importarle la fecha de ese día más que a ella. Miró por undécima vez su reloj y maldijo en su interior a la vez que ponía un clip en unas diez páginas y las echaba en la pila. Estiró su brazo para tomar otras hojas y seguir con su trabajo. Debía de terminar lo antes posible para irse a arreglar a su casa y terminar todo lo planeado. Hizo un gesto de frustración mientras leía lo que en las hojas decía. Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó como la puerta se abría tras su espalda.

-Sakura, creí que ya habrías terminado—dijo la mujer rubia que tenía como jefa. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró en la silla para verla.

-Perdón Tsunade-samma, ya casi termino—se disculpó con unas hojas en la mano.

-Déjalo allí—ordenó con severidad y la chica se asustó por su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué?—gimió.

-Si más lo recuerdo, hoy es un día especial, ¿no?—preguntó con picardía guiñándole un ojo. Ella asintió sonrojada.

-¿Cómo es que usted…?--.

-Sakura, en este hospital es muy raro el secreto que perdura, además, Dios, soy tu maestra, te conozco y al igual que tú, llevo la cuenta de las fechas importantes—explicaba cruzándose de brazos. La joven la miró anonadada--¿Y qué estás esperando? Sal de aquí y sorpréndelo—y después de decir eso, se fue de allí. Sakura se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa, se quitó la bata, la colgó en el perchero y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Volvió a mirar el reloj y apresuró el paso. Tenía tres horas para terminar todo.

* * *

Un joven rubio andaba cansadamente por las calles oscuras de la villa. Estaba exhausto, había sido un día de completas prácticas con los pequeños niños que en poco tiempo pasarían el examen para volverse ninjas y posiblemente algún grupo sería entrado a su custodia. Ahogó un bostezo y levantó la mirada para enfocarse en la Luna llena que poco a poco aparecía en el manto nocturno. Tristemente regresó la mirada al frente, sabiendo que ya no tenía excusas para su kunoichi. Posiblemente se hallaría muy triste por ni siquiera haberle hablado ese día. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su departamento. Arrastrando los pies caminó por el desolado pasillo, sacó la lleve de su pantalón azul y la metió en la cerradura. Sorpresivamente no estaba puesto el seguro y aquello le alertó. Abrió la puerta con el mayor silencio posible y miró dentro del departamento, que aún se hallaba a oscuras. Cerró la puerta con cautela y se acercó a la pared para encender la luz. Nada. No había nadie dentro, o eso pensaba hasta entonces.

Ya más tranquilo se quitó el chaleco y el protector y se dirigió a su cuarto para ducharse. En cuanto pasó de la sala a la su habitación un dulce aroma a flores le golpeó en la nariz, mareándolo y confundiéndolo por unos segundos. Sacudió su cabeza y notó una vela aromática de color rosa al lado de su cama y recargada en ella, una carta. Abrió los ojos y se acercó para abrirla.

_Te espero en el mirador _

_Sakura_

Sólo fue una frase y ya estaba temblando de ansiedad. Guardó nuevamente la carta en el sobre y se metió como bólido a la ducha. A pesar de toda su naciente necesidad, no odia permitirse ir junto a su chica todo sucio. Sonrió mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa. ¿Qué habría planeado la pícara de su Sakura?

* * *

Miraba con deleite la aldea que apenas y era iluminada por las tenues luces que las casas brindaban; el suave viento mecía los árboles, su cabello suelto y la tela de su vestido. Tomó un poco de aire mientras sonreía cada vez más, sintiendo que su amado kitsune en poco tiempo estaría a su lado. Levantó la mirada, observando las estrellas resplandecer hermosamente en el cielo nocturno. A pesar de estar concentrada en su observación astral, pudo distinguir los pasos que se acercaban a ella; puso un poco de más atención y sonrió cuando unos conocidos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Qué hace tan sola a estas horas de la noche, señorita?—preguntó él sensualmente a su oído.

-Espero a alguien—respondió derritiéndose en aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Al parecer ya se ha retrasado—murmuraba estrechándola contra su figura.

-No lo creo—dijo ella girándose para quedar de frente y verse reflejada en ese par de lagunas azules—Siempre llega a tiempo—agregó dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-No siempre, querida—admitió el rubio al separarse—Sólo a las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

-Qué alivio—dijo ella recargándose en su pecho.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿por qué me citaste aquí?—preguntó el chico sin querer soltarla.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, cierto?—cuestionó con una amenazante mirada. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Eh, Jueves…--murmuró para sí mismo.

-Naruto…--gruñía separándose de él y retroceder--¿No sabes que fecha es hoy?—añadía temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía la mirada gacha, por lo que no vio la cara que ponía el chico ante su claro rechazo. Él intentó acercarse, ella retrocedía—¿De verdad no tienes ni la más mínima idea de qué celebramos?—gemía ahogando un sollozo. Él se quedó callado--¡Maldita sea, hoy es…!—cayó al ser al fin apresada por sus fuertes brazos.

-Nuestro aniversario, pequeña—continuó él sonriendo brevemente al sentirse realmente mal por haberse pasado con aquella bromita. Jamás se le olvidaría esa fecha, primera se le olvidaba su cumpleaños y todo lo demás—Perdón—se disculpó mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y ver cristalinas lágrimas surcar su rostro—Perdóname linda--.

-Eres un idiota—le regañó apretando los párpados para no llorar más—No sabes lo mal que me sentí al saber que te habías olvidado de nuestro aniversario--.

-Lo siento, de verdad—intentaba calmarla—Discúlpame bebé, te lo ruego--.

-Te perdono—decía ella sonriendo, secándose con su mano las últimas lágrimas—Sólo por que hoy es nuestro día—Él sonrió y la atrajo más hacia sí para murmurarle unas cuantas cosas al oído.

-Dirás nuestra noche, por que no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado hasta entrada la mañana—amenazaba provocativamente.

-Hm, me alegra haber cancelado todos mis planes—decía rodeándolo por el cuello con sus blancos brazos.

-Por cierto, nena, traigo algo para ti—dijo separándose lo suficiente como para sacar algo de su bolsillo del pantalón. Una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. Al verla, a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies y palideció momentáneamente. ¿Acaso…?

-Na…Na…Naruto—gemía temblando. ÉL al ver su reacción no pudo más que reír.

-Ábrelo—pidió entregándole la caja, a pesar de ver como temblaba. La tomó con cuidado y la abrió, llevándose la sorpresa de que efectivamente, era un anillo. Se mareó y a sus mejillas acudió una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¡Oh Dios!—exclamó apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Él la sujetó para no caer.

-Hey, tranquila, no es lo que tú piensas—le aclaraba sonriendo—Al menos no de momento—agregó pícaramente.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó confusa.

-Este es un regalo por nuestro aniversario—decía travieso—Creo que aún somos algo jóvenes para casarnos, aunque, si tú quieres…

-Bien, entonces este anillo simboliza nuestro primer año juntos—dijo la chica sacándolo de la caja y verlo—Está hermoso—añadía mientras se lo probaba—Gracias, Naruto.

-No hay de qué, sabes que por ti doy todo—contestaba acercándose lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios.

-Te amo—dijo ella completando la unión de ambas bocas. Lo besó sin ningún reparo o restricción. Lo amaba tanto que jamás le importaría otra cosa que no fuera él. Su corazón nuevamente había encontrado a alguien a quien amar de verdad, y ser correspondida con la misma intensidad. Pero, ¿quién diría que sería él? Sonrió entre el beso al recordar una frase que más de una vez surcó su mente…

_Él era un pecado, uno que ella estaba gustosa a cometer_

_Y qué más daba si en el infierno ardía_

_Pues jamás se arrepentiría_

_De haberse vuelto una pecadora por él_

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahí está. Terminé al fin este fic del cual sinceramente me enamoré. Pero como ustedes me conocen bien, jamás me puedo estar quiera al terminar una historia, por lo cual hago anuncio de un nuevo fic que se publicará a mediados de Julio. (The Beauty and the Beast) Basado en la película/canción. Claro, modificado por esta autora para que no sea exactamente igual. Jojojo, estén pendientes, pues capaz de que se me ocurren más ideas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, dense una vuelta por "Infierno" un One-Shot que escribí hace poco y que posiblemente continúe en poco tiempo. Esos son todos los anuncios.**

**-**

**Rie Uzumaki Haruno…Sunako Hatake…****Rilka…penny mousy…Miss Rotten**

**Aniwitch…o…Dairen Ryuu…-Mauret-…Nakasu Malakiel …Silvemy89**

**Sharingan-s…Muren…Sakurass…colette hatake…AnNa LiZbEtHe**

**Camilagato…Jnaru…jesybert…Haruhi-Haruno…Saku Hyuuga Ishtar**

**SuiGol…dannya6…Fairon…paiia…xiio-…Kraden-Uzumaki****…kTa**

**Shari…Jany-uchiha…mai-evans…Natsumi-chan**

**¡Gracias, sin ustedes el fic no hubiera llegado tan lejos!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**

* * *

**Iniciado: 22 de Diciembre 2007**

**Terminado: 24 de Junio del 2008**

* * *


End file.
